Runaway
by choas called creation
Summary: One night Lily runs away from home. What will happen when James finds her? Will they destroy each other or will something else happen? I don't care if you like it or not, just review.
1. Default Chapter

Lily Evans looks around her. The walls of the room are bare, there's only one picture and it's beside the bed. The rest of the room is the same; the only furniture is the bed, the dresser, and a desk. The picture is the only thing that is really hers. It's of Lily and her best friend Jenna. The people move and hug, it's of them on the last day of school last year. Lily smiles, she remembers that there's only a week left until school starts again. Once that week is over she can return to Hogwarts and get away from her father.

Lily's mother left them earlier in the week; she took Lily's older sister Petunia with her. Lily remembers earlier in the day. Her father got drunk and beat her. He was mad and upset about Lily's mother leaving. His words cut through Lily.

"It's all your fault", he said, "She never would have left if you hadn't of been going to that school every year. It's your fault, why didn't she take you with her if it wasn't your fault?"

She hears the door slam shut downstairs. _Maybe he left, she thinks_. Lily walk's to the top of the stairs and looks out the window. She watches the car drive away. _He's probably going to the pub again, she thinks_. Lily runs to her room. She throws all her things into her trunks. Lily puts her wand into her back pocket and drags her trunks downstairs. She drags them out of the house and starts over to Jenna's house. Jenna lives a few streets over. _I hope I can make it, Lily thinks_, she feels faint and weak. She drags the trunks; they're getting heavier and heavier to her. Lily doesn't know if she can make it. Finally she gets there. Lily knocks and knocks, there's no answer.

"Jenna...Mr. Chine...Mrs. Chine?" Lily calls. Maybe they can't hear me, she thinks. She calls again, "Jenna...Mr. Chine...Mrs. Chine?" Still no answer. _Maybe they just went out for awhile, she thinks_. Lily sits down on the front step and waits.

James Potter leaves his house, he notices someone sitting on his next door neighbour's front step. He can hear her crying. _Who is that, he wonders, I recognize her._ He walks over. James doesn't like to see a girl in pain, which this girl was obviously in. _Wait a sec, he says to himself._

"Lily?" he asks the girl. "Lily Evans?"

"Go away" the girl says. James recognizes the voice. It's Lily Evans. James goes to school with Lily. He likes her, but has never been able to show her.

Lily recognizes the voice of the boy. _Why is he here, she wonders, probably here to torment me_. Lily has always been tormented by James. _He hates me, Lily tells herself, and I hate him._

"Go away Potter, I'm waiting for Jenna"

_God why won't she let me help her, James wonders._

"Lily, Jenna and her family went away on vacation. Didn't she tell you? Jenna's parents are dropping her off in Diagon Alley before school; my parents are taking her to the train station. We're meeting them there on Saturday." James tells Lily. _Why's her hand covering her face, he wonders_. James kneels down in front of her. He pulls her hand away from her face. _Oh my God, what happened to her, he asks himself_. Lily's lip's bleeding and her left eye's black. "Lily what happened to you? Who did this?"

"No one James, leave me alone", Lily tells him angrily.

_Why won't he just leave me alone, she asks herself. _

"Shit", she whispers.

"What?" he asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Listen, come with me. If you haven't noticed there's no one else around to help you, but me. If you come with me my mom can help." he tells her.

"Fine, but only because I have nowhere else to go." she tells him. James stands up. Lily tries to stand, but stumbles and falls into James' arms. He wraps them around her. Lily's confused, but too weak to fight him so she doesn't say anything. James helps her into his house, she forgets about her trunks. They're still outside by Jenna's front door.

"Mom..." he yells. "Mom"

"No need to yell darling", Mrs. Potter says as she comes to the door. She sees Lily barely standing there. "What happened to this girl? Who is she?"

"I go to school with her; she won't tell me what happened." James says. "But Mom can you help her?"

"Of course, I'll take her upstairs to the guest room beside your room James."

Lily snaps out of the trance she was in. She remembers her trunks outside.

"My...my trunks... their still outside by the Chine 's.", she says.

"James dear, go and get her trunks. We don't want anyone opening them with all her book in them, now do we?"

"Of course not Mom, I'll go grab them." he says.

"Now dear come with me." Mrs. Potter says to Lily. She helps Lily up the stairs. They go into the guest room, Mrs. Potter shuts the door. "What's your name dear?"

"Lily Evans"

"What happened to you?" she says as they sit down in the chairs by the fireplace. Mrs. Potter pulls the bell for a house elf to come. The elf arrives in less then a minute. Mrs. Potter addresses the house elf, "Betty, could you please bring that slave that we use to use on James when he got into all those fights?"

"Of course misses." Betty says and she leaves as quickly as she came. "Lily what happened?"

"My...gulp my father he beat me." Lily doesn't know why, but she feels like she can open up to Mrs. Potter, even though she is James' mother. "My mother left with my sister a few days ago, she just took off. My father got drunk this morning and beat me; I snuck away when he left, probably to go the pub again."

"Oh dear, you're friends with Jenna Chine aren't you?" Mrs. Potter asks her. Lily nods. "Well since they're gone you'll have to stay here for the week and go to Platform 9 3/4 with us."

"Thank you, but I really couldn't impose."

"It's no imposition really, any friend of James is no imposition on us at all." she says. James' listening by the door. _Holy shit, he thinks, what a bastard. I wanna kill him, I should, but that would hurt Lily. She cares about him no matter what, I can't hurt her, and she's been hurt too much already_. The door opens; his mom comes out after she applies the slave to Lily's eye and the bruises on her legs and stomach.

"James were you listening through the door", she whispers. He nods. "Don't say anything to her, if she wants you to know she'll tell you." He nods again. Mrs. Potter leaves. James knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Lily says from her chair. She looks up and sees its James. "Come in"

"Hey you ok?" he asks her as he drags her trunks in.

"Better…" she tells him. He stands there and looks at her. "Do you wanna sit down?" Lily says as she motions towards the other chair. James sits down. "So, if I know you, you were listening to me and your mom from through the door. How much did you hear?"

"Lily…" James says gently. He was speechless.

"What James Potter speechless? That's gotta be a first. I know you heard something, I just don't know how much. I need to know." Lily tells him

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't have, I couldn't help it. Lily I'm really sorry about what happened. If you want I'll go over there and…" he starts.

"No don't do anything to him; he's still my father after all."

"I understand, do you wanna talk?" he asks. James' really sincere. Lily looks surprised. _Why does he want to talk to me? Why's James Potter being nice to me? Lily wonders. _

"What you actually want to talk to me? No tricks or pranks. Just regular conversation."

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?", James jokes. Lily breaks down crying._Did I do anything wrong? James wonders._

"Lils are you ok?", he asks. She looks up at him. He gets up and kneels down in front of her seat. He looks up at her, Lily looks down at him. She shakes her head. "What's the matter, do you want me to get my mom?"

"No… I don't know what I want anymore.", she cries. James stands up and opens his arms.

"Want a hug?", he asks. Lily wipes her eyes and laughs. "I'm serious."

"Sure.", she says. Lily stands up and hugs James. _Why am I doing this?, she asks herself, what is happening to me, this guy's a huge idiot. I hate him… I think. How can this be happening? Why is it happening?_ "You're not off the hook though."

"For what? I didn't do anything. All I did was help you."

"At school you're an arrogant, pig-headed, son-of-a-bitch. You bug the hell out of me and are annoying.", Lily tells him. _Bloody hell, James thinks, I didn't think that I was like that._

"I didn't realize… I'm sorry. I just have fun at school, I didn't realize that it did anything to anyone."

"You didn't think, you never do." Lily tells him angrily. "You know what why don't you just go back to that, I don't know why you tried the whole nice guy bit. It didn't work."

"Lils… I'm sorry.", he says. He hears Lily's stomach growl. "Come on let's go get you something to eat."

"Why do you assume that I'm hungry? It's the same way you assume that I'll go out with you."

"Lily, your stomach growled. I didn't assume you're hungry, you gave your self away."

"Shut up James.", Lily says playfully. _How can she change from being so angry to being so playful, James thinks._ He grabs her hand and starts pulling her downstairs. Lily pulls her hand away. _How come she's not like this at school?, he wonders. __Why am I acting like this? I never act like this around anyone but Jenna, Lily thinks._

"Come on, down to the kitchen we go.", James tells her. She follows after him. _Why'd I drop his hand, Lily thinks, oh yeah, he's a jerk who I hate._ They go into the kitchen, there's a bunch of house elves getting supper ready. One runs up to them.

"Hello master James and miss.", he says.

"Hey Tom. Could you possibly get us some Butterbeers and some… what do you want Lily?", James asks her.

"Just the Butterbeer is fine.", she says.

"You heard her Tom. Lily will be staying with us for the week, so if there's anything she wants get it for her ok?", he tells Tom. Tom nods, he runs and grabs the Butterbeers and brings them back. "Thank you Tom."

"Yeah thanks Tom.", Lily says.

"It was no problem miss Lily, master James.", Tom replies. Lily and James leave the kitchen and James leads her out onto the back porch. There's two big circle chairs out there. Lily curls up in one and James sits in the other. The one James sits in turns to a regular chair.

"Interesting, I've never seen a chair do that before.", Lily says.

"That's because my uncle made it, he works in furniture."

"Bloody hell, I thought that because it's a chair he worked in food.", she says sarcastically. James laughs at her joke. _He's got an amazing laugh, she thinks._ Lily quickly pushes the thought from her mind. "So about upstairs…

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"About what, that you listened in or about how you acted?"

"Both."

"How much did you hear?", she asks. _How much does he know, she asks herself._ "Please tell me, I wanna know how embarrassed I should be."

"Don't be embarrassed, nothing that happened was your fault.", James says. He looks at her. "Ok, seriously, I heard everything about your dad." _I wanted to kill him, James thinks to himself_. He looks at his watch, "Crap!"

"What?", Lily asks.

"We gotta go get ready for dinner. My mom planned a dinner party for tonight."

"What!?!", Lily yelps. "I can't go what will people think."

"Nothing, they won't think anything. Listen, the Hunter's are coming you can see Alice."

"How do you know I'm friends with Alice Hunter?"

"I pay attention to what goes on around me.", James tells her. Lily looks at him confused. "Just come on, we can do something to cover up that bruise on your eye."

"Ok.", Lily says. They go back upstairs and Mrs. Potter is in the guest room waiting for Lily.

"Hello.", Lily says.

"Hello Lily.", Mrs. Potter says kindly. "James go get ready the guests will be here soon."

"Ok Mom. See you soon.", James says. He leaves the room and enters his own. He puts on the pale blue dress shirt and the black dress pants the house-elf had laundered earlier.

* * *

In the next room Mrs. Potter and Lily are getting Lily ready.

"This won't hurt a bit, Healimento.", Mrs. Potter casts the spell to heal Lily's face and legs. "Now this will only last for a few hours, but it will be long enough to last you through the dinner party."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, for everything."

"It's no problem at all dear. Now get ready and meet us downstairs."

"Alright.", Lily says to her. Mrs. Potter leaves the room and shuts the door. Lily opens the closet to pull out her trunk which she had put there. She found a beautiful lilac dress and a pair of black heals in there along with all her things hung up and put away. _Wow, she thinks_. Lily holds up the dress and sees a tag attached to it, it says.

_**Lily, please wear these tonight at the dinner party.**_

_**I thought they would look wonderful on you.**_

_**Mrs. Potter**_

_How nice can these people get?, she asks herself._ She puts the dress on, it has spaghetti straps and falls right above the knees. She stands in front of the full length mirror and twirls. The dress floats up and falls when Lily stops spinning. She takes out her wand, James told her that the Ministry can't tell who uses magic because of his parents there. "Curlmento." This curls her hair so that it falls beautifully around her face. She does her make-up with out magic. Lily walks out of the room. James is standing there waiting for her. _Wow he looks good, she thinks_. James' hair was messy as usual but the blue shirt looks amazing on him.

"Wow.", James says out loud. Did I just says that out loud?, he thinks. "You look great."

"Thanks, your mom helped. Oh and you're not too shabby looking yourself."

"After you.", he says. She smiles at him. She walks down the stairs first, James follows. They go to the living room. Everyone is in there already. Mrs. Potter stands up.

"Everyone you remember our son James.", she says. She gestures to Lily. "And this is Lily Evans, she's staying with us for the week.". Everyone nods in her direction. "Lily these are the Longbottoms, the Hunters, and the Scotts."

"Hello.", Lily says.

"The others are all outside on the porch dear.", Mrs. Potter tells James.

"We'll see you later.", James says to everyone. Lily and James walk outside. They see Alice Hunter and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black (one of the Marauders, you all know who they are), and Eloise Scott. They are all sitting in around in the chairs.

"Hey guys.", James says. Everyone looks over.

"Oh my god, Lily!", Alice exclaims. She hops up and runs over to Lily. She gives her a huge hug. She grabs Lily's hand and drags her over to the chairs, two more appear. Lily and James sit in the two new seats. "What are you doing here Lils?"

"I uh…", she starts.

"So guys, how is everyone?", James asks. He senses Lily's nervousness. He looks over at Lily, she turns and smiles at him. Thanks, she mouths. No problem, he mouths back. No one really pays attention to James' question. Alice and Eloise get up.

"Come on Lily, let's go for a walk.", Alice says. Lily gets up and the leave the boys alone. "So Lils you never answered my question, why are you here? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"That's ok Alice, I don't really want to talk about why I'm here right now. Let's just say that I needed some help and the Potter's were nice enough to give it.", Lily tells them. She doesn't really know Eloise that well. She's in her 5th year, unlike the rest who are in their 6th. I_ don't want to tell them about my dad, the only ones who know are the Potters and the Smiths, Lily thinks_. They just wander around the yard for awhile. I never knew the Potters had so much land, she thinks.

* * *

"So James", Sirius says. "Why is Lily Evans here? What's up there?"

"Sirius I really can't say why Lily's here, she made me promise."

"Ok, but what's going on between the two of you?", Frank asks. James looks at him. _I wish I could answer that, he thinks._

"I don't know, I wish I knew.", he tells them. James looks out in the yard. _Where are they?, James wonders_. He's getting impatient, they've been out gone awhile.

"They'll be back soon, god James what's up with you. If I didn't know better you better I'd say you were in L. O. V. E. and with Evans." says Sirius.

"Come on Sirius, you've got to be kidding me." James tells them. Could that be what this is?, he asks himself, naah, can't be, Suddenly he sees the girls running back. Thank God, James thinks. He stands up and walks out to meet them, Sirius and Frank follow. Alice runs into Frank's arms, Eloise runs up to Sirius and he puts his arm around her shoulders. Lily slows down as she reaches the guys, she didn't know what to do. The others were all couples, but not her and James. She walks up to him, she has to look up to see him in the eyes, Lily smiles. James smiles back. They start walking to the house, Betty, a house elf, comes out.

"Masters and misses, it's time for dinner.", she says.

"Thanks Betty, we'll be in a second.", James tells her. They all walk inside. James leads them into the dinning room. All the adults are sitting down already. Sirius and Eloise sit down beside each other on one side of the table, and Frank and Alice sit down on the other side. Mrs. Potter pats the seat beside her, Lily goes and sits there.

"James please take the head seat, your father can not join us tonight.", Mrs. Potter says to James. There is an undercurrent of annoyance in her voice, James hears it.

"Of course Mum.", James says. He goes and sits at the head chair.

Supper last about a couple hours, everyone keeps a lively conversation going. James doesn't get a chance to talk to Lily, she's sitting at the other end beside his mother. Soon after supper everyone decides it's time to leave. James looks at his watch it's 10:30. _Holy crap, he thinks, didn't know it was that late_. Mrs. Potter, James and Lily go to the door to say goodbye to everyone. Sirius whispers to James.

"We'll talk later.", he says. James nods and shakes Mr.Longbottom's hand.

"Goodbye everyone.", James and Mrs. Potter say. They shut the door once everybody's gone. They all go into the living room, Mrs. Potter collapses on the couch. "Mom, why isn't Dad here?"

"Like I said James, he had to work."

"That's all he ever does anymore."

"I know dear, but we can't do anything about it.", she says. Her tone changes to a friendlier one. "Well it's getting late, I think you two should head up to bed."

"Now that you mention it, I am getting tired.", Lily says. _Why I am I so tired, Lily thinks, this is so weird_. She yawns and stretches. She gets up and starts to leave the room, she turns around.

"Goodnight Mrs. Potter, James.", Lily says.

"Lily,", Mrs. Potter says. "Call me Anya, dear.". Lily nods and heads upstairs. She enters her room and shuts the door. She changes into her pyjamas and puts on her robe. She hears a knock on the door. She goes over and opens it, it's James.

"Hey." she says to James. "Come in."

"Thanks." he says. James walks in to her room.

"What's up?" Lily asks.

"I wanted to show you something." he says. He walks over to the curtains and pulls them apart. They reveal a pair of French doors. Lily hadn't had time to really look around the room yet, she thought there was just a window there. "Come on."

"Huh?"

"Come on." James says. They go out the doors and onto the balcony. Lily looks out at the yard.

"Wow. This is amazing." she says. There's a pond she didn't notice before behind a patch of trees. The moon shone off it, the reflection's beautiful.

"Look over there." James says. Lily looks, it's a unicorn. The moon reflected off its horn and made its whole body shimmer. _Oh my god, she thinks, it's beautiful. _James looks down at Lily. _She looks so beautiful right now, not that she doesn't always, James thinks. _

"It's beautiful." Lily says.

"Yeah it really is." James says still looking at Lily. She looks up and realizes what he really meant.

"Oh." she says and blushes. _Bloody hell, James thinks, I really embarrassed her._ "Can I stay out here for a little?"

"Yeah, why couldn't you?" James replies. He suddenly realizes she wants to be alone. "I'll go inside, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Lily says. He starts to enter the house. Lily turns around. "Oh, James."

"Yeah?" he says as he turns around.

"Thanks…for everything." Lily tells him. He just nods and walks away. James goes through Lily's room to get to his. _I don't want her to know about my door to the balcony just yet, he thinks_. He goes into his room and closes the door. James changes into his pyjama bottoms. He peeps out the French doors, Lily is still out there. She sits down in one of the chairs and stares out into the night._ I'm not sure what's going on, why am I so confused, James has never been like this before, tonight he was so sweet and kind, and today, he helped me. _

"What's going on?" she says to no one. "Could I actually like James Potter?"

She stays out there and falls asleep.

* * *

"Could I, James Potter, like Lily Evans?" he asks himself in his room as he lies in bed. James slowly falls asleep.

The next morning James wakes up. He gets up and goes over to Lily's rooms, he knocks on the door. No answer, he opens the door, no one in there. _Where is she, he asks himself_. He walks over to the open French doors; he sees Lily curled up in a chair asleep.

"Lily…" he whispers into her ear. She groans. "Come on Lily wake up." It doesn't work. Maybe if I kiss her she'll wake up, he thinks. James leans in and kisses her lips, he starts to move away. Lily reaches her hands up and grabs his face and pulls him back. She kisses him back. _Does she know what she's doing, he wonders, does it really matter?_ James sits in the chair beside her, it's a huge chair. She's still holding his face though she stopped kissing him. Her hand moves to his neck. Lily is fully awake now. She moves her hand away. _Did I just do what I think I did, she wonders. I liked it, I know that, I can't believe I did that. _

"James…"

"It's ok Lily I understand." he says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Understand? There's nothing to understand James…"

"You didn't know what you were doing Lils. It's ok. You were asleep."

"James maybe I didn't know what I was doing, but I want to do this." she says. Lily stretches up and kisses James again. _I'm crazy, she tells herself_. She continues kissing him, they start to get passionate. James pulls away; he lies back in the chair panting.

"Don't…we can't…this isn't you."

"Why can't we…why isn't this me? Well Jamie you don't know the real me. You were such an arrogant git that I couldn't like you. You couldn't know me. I'm not as innocent as you may think."

"I don't believe that." he says. "If that's true then what you think about me isn't." Lily gets up and pulls her robe around her. "Lily…" _If this was anyone else I wouldn't be pushing her away, he thinks to himself, I don't want to hurt her._

"I understand James; you think I'm just some innocent girl who doesn't know what a guy can do to her. I understand that you couldn't possibly fathom the idea that I could have any experience with a guy right?"

"Lils come on; you know what I mean…" James says quietly. "I understand what you're saying, I really do. Listen why don't we go to down and have breakfast?"

"Fine, but I'm not forgetting this." Lily says. James gets up and they pass through the room and go to the kitchen. Tom rushes to them as soon as they enter.

"Master James, miss Lily. What would you like us to get you?" Tom asks.

"I'll have some eggs and bacon Tom." James tells him.

"Same for me please." Lily tells Tom too.

"It won't take too long master and miss." he says. They walk out and go into the living room. James sees his mother lying on the couch. _Not again, he thinks, why does she get drunk when we have people here._

"Is she ok?" Lily asks. James looks over at her, she looks worried. _Mom why did you do this, he asks himself, I don't want Lily worried._

"She will be, I'll just take her upstairs. She'll sleep it off."

_I feel so bad for him, Lily thinks, his dad's still not home and his mom got drunk. Seems like he takes care of everyone around here…even me. Wow, I'm just a burden to him. _

"I'll be back in a minute." James says to Lily. He picks up his mother and carries her upstairs. Lily watches him. _He's really strong, wow_. In a few minutes he comes back downstairs. Lily's sitting down on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Lily asks James. He sits down in a chair.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Come sit over here." she says and pats the seat beside her. James goes and sits beside her. "I want to help you."

"I don't need help." James says rudely. Lily looks him in the eye.

"James I understand what you're going through, I really do. I mean when my dad got drunk I had to take care of him. You've gotta be really stressed."

"I'm not."

"James…" Lily says. She reaches over and massages his shoulders. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm…" he starts to say. Lily turns his head towards her and kisses him. _This'll shut him up about that, she thinks._

"Stop that, I don't believe you. I can tell when you're lying." she says to him. He just looks at her. _She can't understand, he thinks, I always have had to look after my mom._

"Lils…you couldn't understand."

"Explain to me then, help me understand." Lily says. She lays her hand on his arm.

"My dad's never here, he's always working. She can't handle it…or me."

"James… if you don't want to continue you don't have to." Lily tells him.

_I've never seen this side of him before, she thinks. Could I have misjudged him completely, she wonders._ Lily leans in and holds him. Suddenly a face pops up in the fire, it's Sirius. He sees them.

"Hey what's going on here?" he jokes. Lily gives him a cold stare as James gets up and goes to the chair by the fireplace. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nope." James says. He cheers up when he sees his friend. "Lils would you mind telling Tom to hold breakfast?"

"No problem. I'll leave you two alone." she says. She gets up and leaves. Lily walks into the kitchen. Tom runs over to her. "Tom could you hold breakfast for a little bit, James is busy right now."

"Of course miss Lily."

"Thank you Tom." she says. Lily walks upstairs.

And thank you for reading this. Please review with any criticism at all


	2. Diagon Alley

I forgot my disclaimer last time hope you like this.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this would I have to write this? That's what I thought. No, this all belongs to the goddess J K Rowling except any characters you don't recognize.

* * *

James makes sure she's upstairs before he talks to Sirius.

"So Padfoot, what's up?" James asks.

"I could ask you the same question."

"She found my mom drunk this morning. I had to explain to her so she'd understand."

"Ah ha, well I was wondering if you wanted to do anything, but it looks like Lily stayed over last night. Maybe I should leave you two alone today."

"Why?"

"You mean you guys didn't…"

"NO! Padfoot are you bloody crazy? She was upset last night, I couldn't take advantage of her. Besides it's Lily Evans remember she hates me."

"Prongs mate, it didn't seem like she hated you when I popped in. so why was she upset?"

"I can't tell you mate. She'd kill me."

"You didn't try anything with her did you Prongs?"

"I kissed her…but she kissed me back mate."

"Evans doesn't hate you then, I'd say she likes you."

"She's not at all the goody two shoes we thought she was. Why don't we meet up in Diagon Alley invite Eloise, I noticed you two were pretty close yesterday."

"Sounds good, how about 11:00?" Sirius says. James checks his watch, its 10:30.

"Ok, we'll meet you then. Bye Padfoot."

"Bye Prongs." Sirius says. James gets up and goes upstairs. He heads to Lily's room and looks in. Lily's sitting in a chair by the fireplace, a fire is lit. She's writing in a book.

"Hey there Lils." he says. She looks up and smiles.

"Hey, come in." she says. James walks in and sits down beside her in the other chair.

"What you doing?" he asks her.

"Writing; why."

"We're going to Diagon Alley hurry up and get ready. You can have your shower first."

"Thanks. I know how hard this is on you; I mean I don't want to make it any harder. I can look after myself."

"You don't make it harder, believe me." James says and chuckles. He gets up and leaves.

* * *

"The world's not such a bad place, if we can just get along. Everybody in the world, singing the tune to the very same song. Oooh oh, oooh oh. Oooh oh, oooh oh" Lily sings in the shower. She turns the water off and hops out. She wraps a towel around her and knocks on the door which leads to James' room. He opens it.

"Nice voice."

"You can get in now." Lily says. He comes in and she exits through the door to her room. She gets changed into a forest green tee and a dark denim skirt. She puts the curling spell on her hair again, this time it dries it too. She's ready now. Lily walks over to James' door, it's open. She watches him. _Wow, he's got a great body, she thinks._ This is the first time she noticed his six pack and his muscular body. He looks over at her.

"Hey." James says to her. "I'm almost ready." he says. He throws on a red tee-shirt and they go downstairs. The fire is already out. "Have you ever travelled by floo powder before?"

"Yep, with Jenna." she says. She takes a handful of the powder and steps into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" James does the same thing. They arrive a little after 11:00. Sirius and Eloise are already there.

"Hey guys." James says.

"Hey." they say in unison.

"Can we go to Gringott's first? I need to get some money out." Lily says.

"No need, I have enough." James tells her.

"I can't let you do that."

"Lily just let him, he always gets what he wants." Sirius says to her. Lily looks at James as if to say, did you tell him. He nods. She shakes her head.

"Fine, but only because I know Sirius is right". Eloise gives Sirius a confused look. I'll explain later, he mouths. "Where to first?"

"Quidditch store." James and Sirius say in unison. Eloise and Lily laugh. Sirius puts his arm around Eloise's waist and they all walk over to Avo's Quidditch Supplies. They enter the store. They split up and wander around, James and Lily go one way, Sirius and Eloise got the other.

"Do you need any help James?" a young girl comes up and asks. She's the same age as them. She's got an hourglass figure, bleach blonde hair, and blue eyes. She doesn't take her eyes off James. Lily watches her. _Why's she watching James like that? Wait, am I jealous of her, Lily wonders. _James sees Lily watching the girl. He knows her from school, Tammie from Hufflepuff. _She's just some blonde bimbo. Tammie's hot though. Is Lily jealous, he wonders._

"Tammie nice to see you, but no I don't think I need any help."

"Well you know if you do just give a shout." she says. She walks away, putting an exaggerated sway in her hips. James leans in and whispers in Lily's ear.

"Don't be jealous."

"WHAT! You think I'm jealous of that bimbo. Come on James." Lily tells him quietly. She walks out of the store. _Crap, James thinks_. He finds Sirius and Eloise by the brooms.

"Eloise do you think you could go find Lily, she just walked out. No explanation or anything." James asks her. She looks up at Sirius, he nods and removes his arm from her shoulders.

"Sure James." she says and walks out of the store. Sirius turns to James.

"What did you do this time mate?"

"I didn't do anything. We were looking at the snitches when Tammie came up…"

"Wait Tammie, as in Tammie Walker from Hufflepuff."

"Yeah…so when Tammie left I told Lily not to be jealous."

"Prongs."

"You know how I meant it." James tells Sirius. He nods.

"But Lily doesn't."

"I gotta go find her."

"Eloise is there mate, just leave her alone for a bit." Sirius tells James.

* * *

"Lily…" Eloise says quietly when she finds her. She's sitting on a bench just down the alley. Lily looks up. "Hey, can I sit down?"

"Yep." Lily says. Eloise joins her on the bench.

"Why'd you leave like that?"

"He told me not to be jealous. Jealous of that blonde bimbo Tammie Walker. Can you believe that?" she asks.

"Were you jealous? I mean if it was Sirius that she was coming on to, she was coming on to James wasn't she?" Lily nods. "I know I'd be jealous."

"But you like Sirius, Eloise. I don't like James, why would I be jealous."

"Lily…come on, when he kissed you this morning didn't you kiss him back?"

"What!? … How'd you find out about that? Oh my god, Sirius told you didn't he?" Lily asks. Eloise nods. "Why does he have to make my life harder?"

"If he is, he's not doing it on purpose. James wouldn't do that."

"How long have you know James?"

"My whole life. We used to be neighbours, but then my family moved. James and I kept in touch though."

"Eloise…"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I was jealous, maybe I do like him."

"No offence Lily, but you'd have to be pretty stupid not to. I mean, if I wasn't dating Sirius I'd wanna go out with James."

"I used to hate James, he was…is an annoying git."

"So you don't hate him now? Is that it?"

"I don't know." Lily says.

* * *

"Padfoot they've been gone awhile, we're going to find them." James tells Sirius. They go up to the counter and James buys the snitch he was looking at before. Tammie watches them as they leave. James sees her, she waves. He ignores her. _It's her fault Lily's upset._

"Prongs mate; I know what's going on in your head. It's not Tammie's fault Lils mad at you, it's yours."

"Shut up mate." he says. They walk down the alley and find them sitting on the bench, they stop not far from them. Eloise and Lily don't notice them.

"No offence Lily, but you'd have to be pretty stupid not to. I mean, if I wasn't dating Sirius I'd wanna go out with James." Sirius gives James the evil-eye.

"I used to hate James, he was…is an annoying git."

"So you don't hate him now? Is that it?"

"I don't know." Lily says. She looks up and sees James standing there. He looks upset. She mumbles, "Crap. James I don't hate you." He turns around and walks away. Lily gets up and goes after him. Eloise gets up and goes over to Sirius, she hugs him.

"Did you hear us talking?" she asks. He nods. "I'm going out with you. I meant if I hadn't met you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but remember that you're with me."

And again thank you and please review with any criticism at all.


	3. The Secret

"James wait up." Lily tells him. He keeps walking down the alley. "Come on James, let me explain."

"Why should I?" he asks. He walks faster. Lily runs to catch up. (Why does she hate me, he wonders, I haven't done anything to her). Lily reaches him.

"Stop." she says. She moves in front of him and grabs his shoulders so he can't move. "James come on, I don't hate you."

"Then why did you say you did?" James asks. _I'm so mad right now, I shouldn't have to deal with all this stress, he tells himself._ He looks away from her and sees Sirius and Eloise coming.

"I'm sorry, I was mad. I have a problem with saying things I don't mean when I'm mad." Lily says. "James, what you said was pig-headed and arrogant. James, I'm sorry."

"Fine Lils, whatever. Sirius and Eloise are coming."

"James…" Lily says. Sirius and Eloise reach them.

"Guys are you still fighting?" Eloise asks them. They shake their heads. "So where to next then?"

"Gringotts." Lily says.

"Lils I told you, we're not going there. My parents are paying." James tells her again.

"Fine." she says. _Why's he being so pig-headed again, she wonders._ Eloise shakes her head. _Those two are going to get together; they're perfect for each other, she thinks._ They go to a small café not far down the street. They find a table and Lily, Sirius and Eloise sit down. James goes to the counter and orders four Butterbeers. He goes back to the table and hands everyone their drinks. He sits beside Lily. Eloise and Sirius start making out right there at the table.

"Get a room." James says to them. He turns to Lily when they don't say anything. "God they can be annoying."

"Look who's talking Potter." she jokes with him. "Hey, what time is it?" Lily noticed that it was getting a little dark out. James looks at his watch.

"5:00. Crap, I told my mom we'd be home for supper." he tells Lily. He turns to Sirius and Eloise again. "Guy's we gotta go…guys?" He shakes his head. James smacks Sirius over the head. Eloise and Sirius break apart.

"What was that for?" he asks James. James shakes his head and laughs, Lily giggles. Eloise looks at her.

"We gotta go mate, told my mom we'd be home for supper."

"Ok Prongs. We should get going too." Sirius tells him. Lily gives James a look. _Why did he call him Prongs, she wondered._ James laughs. They all get up and Lily and James go one way, and Sirius and Eloise go the other.

"So Lils, what was that look for back there?" James asks Lily. _Does she know bout us, he asks himself. She couldn't unless…wait did she see us?_ He remembers one full moon when he, Sirius and Peter helped Remus when he changed into a werewolf.

Flashback

Remus was under the Shrieking Shack already. James, Sirius and Peter were under James' invisibility cloak. They snuck out of school at night to go visit Remus, again. James thought that he saw someone standing by the school, but shook his head. _No one's allowed out her at night, it's just a shadow of a plant or something, he thought, my eyes are playing tricks on me_. They reached the Whomping Willow and James threw off the cloak. They all changed into their animagi, James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat. Peter went and prodded the stub at the bottom of the tree and a hatch opened. They all crawled in and went down to Remus.

End Flashback

"No reason James." she tells him. _Crap, I can't tell him I know, Lily thinks, what would happen if I did? Wait does he know I know?_

"Ok."

"Wait…actually there is a reason. But you probably know already."

"Maybe, but what was your reason?" James asks. _She knows, what will I tell Remus?_

"I know about you and Sirius and Peter." Lily says. She and James reach their point. They use floo powder and go pack to Potter Manor. James pulls her up to his room before she can say anything. He wants to make sure no one can hear them talking. When they get in he sits her down in a chair by the fire.

"You know?" he asks. Lily nods. "You can't tell anyone about this Lils. We'll get into so much trouble. No one was supposed to ever find out."

"But James animagi? You're not registered; you guys are doing this illegally. Why do you keep doing things like this? Doing all this shit for the fun of it, nothing else was illegal though, I couldn't believe you were animagi."

"Listen Lils you have no idea why we did that…"

"Then why? If you're doing something illegal then you must have a really, really good reason. Or you could just be really, really stupid. Which is it?" Lily asks him. James looks at her seriously. _Should I tell her, would Remus tell her? Would he mind if I told her, James wonders._

"We have a really good reason, we do. I just don't know if I can tell you. I would be betraying a friend and I can't do that."

"You don't mind spilling anyone else's secrets." Lily says angrily. She remembers when, in first year, she told James a secret and he told everyone. He yelled it out in the Great Hall at supper one night. _That night was the night I first started hating him, she remembers._

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? I've told you so many times, I didn't know that was a secret. I thought that you wanted to know about your family. I don't see why you wanted to hide that your uncle was the great George Monty." James tells her. Lily's uncle was the most famous wizard singer in the history of wizardry (like the Beatles, but wizards).

"Everyone kept coming up to me after that asking if I could get his signature for them. I didn't even know about him being so famous until you blabbed it to everyone. I thought that he a bum, even after he knew I was a witch he didn't tell me. I was so angry at you for that. I thought that you would keep it to yourself."

"I'm sorry; no one remembers that now anyways. Can't you just forget about that?"

"Tell me your secret, I won't tell anyone. Is it about Remus?"

"How did you guess? Ok, do you promise you won't tell anyone, this is a huge secret?" Lily nods. She looks confused. _What could be so big, she wonders_. James' voice goes down to a whisper, "Remus is a werewolf." Lily is shocked, _Why didn't I put two and two together, I mean I'm top of the class in most of my classes, she thinks._ James looks at her. _Oh crap, she won't be able to keep this to herself. She'll tell Jenna, I shouldn't have told her. Why, why, why? Oh yeah, I can't explain why I do anything with Lily, he tells himself._ "Lils…you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No…of course not. I can't believe it. I mean I see all the clues now. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. Wow…So Sirius, Peter and you help Remus on the full moons." Lily says. _I didn't know they could be so nice and sweet._ She yawns. _She looks tired, James thinks._

"Yeah." He says and looks away from Lily. Nothing is said for a bit. James looks over at Lily, she's asleep. _She looks so peaceful, he thinks, she'll be uncomfortable when she wakes up. Maybe I should move her. _James gets up from the seat he was in. He goes and picks Lily up in his arms and starts carrying her into her room. The second they enter the room Lily wakes up. She groggily puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Lils if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was say so."

"You're full of yourself." She yawns. Lily doesn't tell James to put her down; she doesn't remove her arms from his neck, James doesn't put her down. _Why do I kiss him when I wake up? I don't mean to. It's probably just because my defences are down; I don't know what I'm doing. Or do_ _I?._ James lays her down on the bed. He starts to leave. "James…" she calls him back. He turns around.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you think my dad could find me here? I don't want him to; he might make me go home." Lily says. James shakes his head.

"He won't find you here. Do you want to have supper up here, you seem really tired." He asks. She nods. He goes downstairs and tells the house-elves. By the time he gets back to Lily's room she's asleep. He starts to leave again. Lily flares around, she seems like she's in distress. She whimpers, James turns around and goes to the bed. He sits beside her and holds Lily immobile so that she doesn't hurt herself. The second he touches her Lily stops flaring and whimpering. He holds her until he falls asleep too. It's only about 7:00 pm, but they both had a rough day.


	4. At the Leaky Cauldron

I would like to thank all my reviewers. OK the next few chapters are going to be coming quickly because I have them typed out already. After that though things may go a little slow because i have to work thruogh the summer. THANX!

**HERE WE ARE**

Everyday for the rest of that week they spent with Sirius and Eloise. Many days they spent with Frank and Alice too. Lily had more fun then she could remember having in the longest time. James, Sirius, Eloise, Frank, and Alice made her feel so accepted, not alone anymore. At Potter Manor, James made it so she was comfortable. He was different then at school, it didn't matter what happened he was there for everyone. James not only looked after her, but the whole house. It was weird for Lily though, Mr. Potter wasn't home at all the whole week. Whenever Lily brought up the subject of his father, James would change it. He didn't want to talk about his father; it was like he hated him. After the first few days Lily stopped asking about James' father. They spent so much time laughing and giggling.

Now it's time for them to leave for Diagon Alley. Mrs. Potter, James and Lily make sure they've packed all they need. They pull their trunks down to the fireplace and step in. They go to Diagon Alley and to the inn. Tom, the innkeeper, shows them to their rooms. Lily and James drag their stuff in and go back out into the pub. They sit there for awhile until the Chines arrive. Jenna notices Lily there before James and Lily realize that the Chines have gotten there. Jenna sneaks up behind Lily and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" she says. Lily jumps up and gives Jenna a huge hug. James watches them. Lily seems so content, different then at his house. She looked truly happy. Jenna looks a little confused though. She doesn't know why Lily is there with James. James gets up.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back soon." James says. Jenna notices the look in Lily's eyes as James walks away. Jenna sits down in the chair that James just left. She looks at Lily. "So Lily, not that I don't love that you're here, but why are you? The train doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"Well…I'd rather not talk about it out here, maybe later ok?" Lily says to her. Jenna nods. "Let's just say that I wanted to leave home a little early."

"Ok. So how have you been?" she asks Lily. Lily smiles at the thought of the last week. She goes off into her own little world until Jenna snaps her out of it. "Lils, you ok?"

"What?" she says as she realizes that she's being talked to.

"I asked you how you've been. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you I was leaving for a bit kinda just happened."

"That's ok. I've been fine." Lily lies. She doesn't want to say anything out there about her dad. "How was the trip?"

"It was great, I had so much fun." Jenna tells her. Lily zones out again as Jenna tells her about the trip. _Last week was so fun, it was weird though, Lily thought. So much went on; James wasn't as big of a git as usual though. Maybe he's changed…wait what am I thinking this is James Potter. He's always been an arrogant asshole and always will be. Why have I been thinking that he's changed…because he has…no he hasn't. God why can't I make up my mind when it come to this, why do you do this to me James Potter. God I hate you…no I don't I like you, James you annoying git, Lily thinks_. Jenna notices that Lily's not paying attention to her. She waves her hand in front of Lily's face, Lily doesn't move. Jenna pipes up, "Lils have you heard a word I said. I've been talking to you."

"Sorry Jenn, I was just thinking."

"About James I take it." Jenna says. Lily looks at her shocked. _How did she know? Lily asks herself._ She shakes her head no. "Lils I can tell. But the question is why? Why Lily Evans are you thinking of James Potter and why were you sitting here with him. Oh and why did he look so protective of you when he left, I mean he's always had a look in his eyes kinda like he liked you, but now it's like he's worried about you."

"Really? I didn't notice that." Lily says. She gets up. "Why don't we go to my room, I can't say any of this in public." Jenna nods. They get up and go to Lily's room. She gets out her key and opens the door. They go in and sit down. "Ok I'll tell you now. I went to your house and no one was there. Well actually I kinda ran away to your house, but of course no one was there…"

"Wait why'd you run to my house?" Jenna asks.

"Ummmm…my mom left us, and my dad beat me." Lily tells Jenna.

"I'm so sorry I should've been there. But let me guess what happened. James found you and took you in and you stayed at his house instead of mine."

"How did you guess?"

"James has always been a softie for you **AND** he likes to help damsels in distress." Jenna tells her. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily yells. James comes in, Lily smiles. "Oh hey."

"Hey we were just talking about you." Jenna tells him.

"Of course you are." He says. Jenna laughs; she's use to his antics after living beside him for so long. She's surprised when Lily laughs too though. _Things must have really changed while I was gone, Jenna thinks. _

"What's up?" Lily asks him. James looks at her and blushes a little.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were. Didn't want you getting hurt again now do I?" he says and goes over behind Lily. He just stands there. Lily turns around in her seat and looks up at him.

"My dad can't get in here you know. He's a muggle." Lily tells James sincerely. He looks down at her with concern. Jenna looks at James. _Why don't those two just get together already? James has always liked her, she's just never noticed it, Jenna thinks. Why can't I have someone look at me like that._ "Don't worry about me, when we get back to school you can go back to being the annoying git I'm use to."

"Hey who said I'd be the same, maybe I've changed."

"Yeah right." Jenna says. "That's as likely as… crap those sayings don't work unless you are in the muggle world." Lily and James laugh. "Guys…"

"Sorry, but that was funny. I can't believe that you forgot about how we can make pigs fly." Lily tells her. Lily gets up and stretches. "Why don't we go and bye our school stuff. I know James and I haven't got it yet."

"I have and I'm kinda tired. You two go, I wanna take a nap." Jenna says.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." James tells her. He and Lily leave the room once Jenna goes to her room. They go to all the stores they need to. The last place they go to is Florish and Blotts. James and Lily get their school books then Lily goes over to a stack of books that she wants to read for fun. She picks up a book and starts reading it.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." A voice says. Lily turns around. It's Luscius Malfoy, a horrible boy from Hogwarts. "A mudblood. You sicken me."

"Go away Malfoy." She says. Another boy from Hogwarts who's in Slytherin with Luscious.

"Lily Evans, fancy seeing you here." Severius Snape, the other boy, says.

"Leave me alone Snape, Malfoy." Lily says. They can tell she's getting scared. James walks around the corner.

"Hey Lils, you almos…" he starts. James notices Luscious and Severius. Are you ok, he mouths. Lily just stares at him. _God, why do these wankers keep bothering her, he wonders. She's not ok, she's scared_.

"Oh does Potter have a mudblood girlfriend?" Luscious asks cruelly. James stares him down.

"No, But Malfoy, you and Snape look so cute together." James comes back at him. Lily holds in a smile. She knows that if she does Malfoy will do something to her. "Come on Lily, we need to go."

"Running away Potter, scared are we?" Snape says. James grabs Lily's hand and pulls her out of the store; they already paid for their school books. Only once they get back to the inn do they speak.

"Did they do anything to you Lily?" he asks. She shakes her head. James rants. "Good…Bloody hell I hate those guys. Why do they always bug people?"

"James…"

"What?" he asks, still angry at Malfoy and Snape.

"Well…you're getting all bothered by what they're doing when you did the same thing to me." Lily points out.

"That's different. I did it because…" he starts. James pauses. _Should I tell her, no she'd think I was insane. I couldn't have loved her way back then, James thinks_. He doesn't tell her.

"Why?" she asks sweetly. _Why doesn't he want to tell me? This is so weird, Lily thinks._

"Ummm…"James starts. _What's a reason I might have done it, besides the truth that is… Oh I know._ "I didn't know it bugged you, I was just having fun. Why don't we go wake up Jenna and do something?"

The rest of the day the three of them, James and Jenna and Lily, spent together. Jenna wonders again when James and Lily are going to get together. Eventually it's time for supper. James, Lily, Jenna, Mrs. Potter and the Chines all eat in the inn. After supper Jenna, Lily and James are sent to bed, the next day they have to be at Kings Cross at 11:00 to meet the train.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**Did you guys know that potter means the same as mess about, perfect for James eh? **

HEHEHE well onto the next chapter

It's 10:30a.m. and James still isn't up. Everyone is trying to wake him up but no one can. They have to leave the Leaky Cauldron and don't want to be late for the train. If Lily, James and Jenna don't get there before 11:00 they'll miss the Hogwarts Express. Everyone but Jenna has given up and left the room. They say it's his own fault if he doesn't get there on time. Lily had to finish getting ready so she left James' room. When she gets back it's 10:45 a.m., if they don't leave in a minute they'll miss the train. Lily doesn't want James to miss the Hogwarts Express, but she doesn't want to leave without him.

"Is he still asleep?" Lily asks Jenna as she enters the room. _God why won't he wake up, she wonders._

"Yep, nothing I can do will wake him up and we need to leave now." Jenna tells her. Lily nods. She walks over to James and kneels down beside him.

"James…" she whispers into his ear. "James wake up." She shakes her head as she starts to get up. Suddenly James reaches up and kisses Lily. She pulls away. She whispers into his ear again. "Later."

"Well I think he's awake now. James Potter get your arse out of bed we have to be on the train in like two minutes!" Jenna screams at him. He rolls over then realizes what Lily had said to him. He hops out of bed as fast as he can. _Did she mean that?_

"Ok, out so I can get ready." He tells them. They leave laughing. Once out, Jenna turns to Lily. She stares at her.

"What was that about?" she asks Lily. Lily just looks at her. "Lily what did you whisper to James after he kissed you? That's not the first time I've seen him kiss you, maybe the first time on the lips but that was defiantly not the first time."

"Jenna I'm so confused, what happens when we get to school? Will things be the same between James and me or will things go back to how they used to be? I think I really like him, but I don't want to get hurt. I know people change, but I don't know if I can trust James." Lily rambles to Jenna. _Why am I so confused when it comes to James, Lily wonders_. James walks out of his room in time to hear that Lily doesn't know if she can trust him. _Why doesn't she trust me? Probably because her dad's a bastard, James thinks._ He pretends he didn't hear a thing.

"Ok guys, time to go." he says. They all leave James drags his trunks, but the girls had the Chines and Mrs. Potter take theirs. They run to the station making it just on time. They just have time to say good bye to Mrs. Potter and the Chines, and grab their bags. They hop onto the train. "I'm going to find Sirius and Remus. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lily says coldly. She doesn't know what to do, or what to say to him. Things changed between them during the time they spent together, Lily didn't really want to find out if they would change back. _Why was Lily so cold to me back there, James wonders. Is she mad at me? Why is she mad at me? What did I do?_ James walks down the hall towards the same cabin that the Marauders have occupied for the last six years. When he opens the door he's greeted by Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hey, what took you so long? We were beginning to wonder if you had missed the train." Remus says to him. James puts his trunks into the overhead storage with ease.

"You know girls; they can just never get enough of me." James jokes. Sirius rolls his eyes. James sits down beside Remus with Peter and Sirius on the other bench. "So guys, how were your summers?"

"Not bad, Jenna and I actually wrote a lot." Remus tells them.

"Looks like you finally got a girlfriend Moony." Sirius says. Remus blushes a little.

"No, we're just friends."

"Right, just like how James and Lily aren't going out either. You know you've got a thing for little Miss. Chine. Ask her out already." Sirius replies.

"Lily and I aren't going out. I don't know what we are right now. Earlier she didn't pull away when I kissed her…" James starts. Sirius interrupts.

"You kissed her again?"

"Yeah, but just a few minutes ago she was really cold to me."

"I didn't know you two had anything going at all. Why didn't you tell me when you wrote?" Remus says.

"I wanted to tell you something she told me in person. Guys, she knows about us."

"What about us?" Peter asks. This is the first time he's piped up since James entered the cabin.

"She knows that we are animagi." James whispers. _Bloody hell!, they all think_. "She saw us all that last full moon before school ended. I didn't know what to saw when she told me, I thought she knew about Remus too. It turns out she didn't, but she does now. I told her because she was getting so upset that we were doing something illegal, she thought we were really, really stupid. I'm sorry I told her Moony."

"That's ok, I understand. But you understand that the reason you told her was because you didn't want Miss. Lily Evans mad at you right?"

"No I didn't want her mad at all of us." James replies. They all shake their heads at him; they all know that James likes Lily. Everyone's a little upset at him. He gets up and leaves.

Meanwhile in Lily's cabin it's Lily, Jenna, Eloise and Alice. They all were talking about why Lily was at James house for the week. Eloise and Alice get upset because she won't tell them. Finally they let it go. Lily stares out the window and watches as the trees and countryside go by. The candy lady comes by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asks them. They all decline and she leaves. Soon someone knocks on their door. They are laughing at something Eloise said. Lily gets up and opens the door a little, it's James. He looks upset, she stops laughing. Everyone looks at her. She motions that she's stepping outside. She goes out of the cabin.

"Hey what's up?" she asks him. _What's the matter with him, she wonders_.

"I think the Marauders are upset I told you about Remus. I didn't know you didn't know when I said what I did. You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?" He asks her. She shakes her head.

"You want to come in here and join us?" Lily asks James as she points to the door behind her. He shakes his head. "Ok I'll see you later then." She tells him. He walks away and she goes back in. Whenever Lily sees James she gets a feeling that won't go away. It feels like something that was missing has been put back into place, a piece of her heart that was taken away by him is back. She doesn't understand why this happens; it was never like this before. Back when he teased her and tormented her, things were so much easier then. When she sits down again Jenna looks at her.

"Hey what's with the face?" she asks Lily. Lily looks a little weird to her. Lily's been thinking about James. "Who was that?"

"Oh that was just James." She tells them. They all look at her. They know the way she feels about him, Lily just won't admit it. Alice and Eloise understand they feel the same way about Frank and Sirius. Jenna thinks she feels the same way about Remus, but he's never really that talkative or opens up with anyone, let alone her. Lily looks at them and sees the way they are looking at her. "What? Oh come on guys, it's nothing like that. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Sure Lils, right." Jenna says sarcastically. "Come on I know everything, ask him out."

"James and I are just friends guys nothing more. Just like I told you before. Maybe you should take your own advice and just ask out Remus." Lily tells her. Jenna turns red and sticks out her tongue

"You suck; things are different with me and Remus. I didn't spend a whole week at his house with him. And basically no parents around, I know about his mom." Jenna says. Lily furrows her brow. "Ok…ok. We'll talk about something else. So…ummm…ok someone else change the topic."

"Do you guys realize that next year is our last year?" Alice points out.

"Not for me it isn't." Eloise tells them, they forget that she's a year younger then them.

"So what are you and Sirius gonna do when he graduates?" Jenna asks her. "I mean I don't know what I'd do if I were you. I'd probably end up jealous of all the girls that he'd be with at school after Hogwarts."

"We haven't really talked about it. I don't know what we'll do; I hope we stay together though. I don't know what I'd do if we broke up. It would be incredibly hard if we did."

"I doubt you will. I mean I've never seen Sirius this serious with someone before. He's really into you. I wish some guy was like that with me." Lily says.

"Some guy is you just don't really notice it. Everyone else does Lils; look at the way James is with you. You wouldn't say what you just said if you just looked at James the way he looks at you. Lils you should go talk to him and ask him out. I mean there's so much between you two." Eloise tells her. Lily blushes, she's noticed how James' asks around her and she does feel the same way. Lily just doesn't want to admit to everyone about it.

"Eloise, why do you have to be so smart about everything? Of course I'll just go and ask James out right now, I mean why shouldn't I. Just because he use to torment and tease me is no good reason at all." Lily tells them sarcastically. She shakes her head. After not long they all get changed into their robes. The train arrives at the school. Everyone piles out and climb into the carriages. Lily climbs into the last one left, she's alone, and all her friends had been changed into their robes before she had. They had left without her. James, Sirius and Remus are in the carriage that she climbs into.

"Well hello Lily." they say to her when she gets in. She smiles.

"Hello to you too." She says. "So Remus I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" he asks interested. He has no idea that Jenna likes him; he has no idea that anyone likes him.

"I know who likes you." She tells him. Everyone looks at her.

"W…who?" he stutters.

"Do all you guys promise not to tell a soul, I mean if she finds out I'm dead." They all agree. "Ok well Remus it is none other then Jenna. But like I said you can't tell her or anyone you know. I just want her to be happy, so do you like her?"

"Well…ummm…kinda…maybe."

"So that's a yes?"

"Well he's only liked her since our first year Lils." James tells her. She laughs. James puts his arm around her, she doesn't move it off. He smiles and laughs.

"Well that's great then you can ask her out when we arrive. You may be shy, but Jenna has no idea that you like her too. You gotta ask her out soon please, for me?" she says as she gives Remus puppy dog eyes. He nods. They arrive and go into the great hall for the sorting ceremony and supper. Lily goes and sits with the Marauders and her friends, they all sit together. Eloise is across from Sirius, Jenna is across from Remus, Alice is across from Frank and Lily is across from James. The ceremony starts and McGonagall starts calling out the names.

"Amour, Timothy (HUFFLEPUFF, the hat yells)…Beatty, Sabrina (SLYTHERIN)……Scott, Bethany…" McGonagall lists. All the students go up to the stool sit down and get sorted.

"Gryffindor," the hat yells for Bethany Scott.

"Is that your sister?" Remus asks Eloise. She nods, she watches Sirius stare at her sister. "Wow she looks just like you."

"I know. Siri stop staring at her." Eloise snaps. Sirius looks at her suddenly. _Why is he staring at her, he's mine, she thinks._

"Sorry." He whispers. James stares at Lily the whole time. After supper Lily and Remus lead the first years to the common room and their dorms. Later that night the Marauders and Lily and her friends are sitting in the common room. Remus gets up.

"Ummm…Jenna could I speak to you for a minute?" he asks her. She nods and gets up. She follows him out of the room. They go out into the hallway. "Would you…ummm …maybe we could… go out sometime?"

"Ummm…sure I'd love to Remus." She tells him. Inside Jenna's jumping up and down, and screaming. She's so excited.

"Great" he says smiling. They go back into the common room and sit down with everyone else again. Jenna and Remus have huge smiles on their faces. Jenna has no idea why Remus asked her out, she doesn't know that Lily told him. She's wanted this since their first year. Maybe he'll open up to her now; she's always wondered what happens to him when he leaves the school for a night every month or so. _I'll ask him later on when I gain his trust, she thinks._

"So what do you guys think about this. I mean next year is our last year. Isn't it a little scary?" Alice says to them all. They all just sit there for a minute. On the one couch is Alice and Frank, Frank is lying down and Alice has her head on his chest. Eloise and Sirius are the same way on the other couch. Jenna and Remus are sitting in the two chairs just kinda looking at each other. Lily and James are sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. They're sitting really close to each other; they don't realize how close they really are.

"I don't know, it is a little, but I mean we still have that year." Lily says. James smiles. "After that who knows where we'll be, maybe all of us will be off to different places. Who can predict where we'll be then?"

"I think that we'll still be together, all of us." James says. "I mean we could be. Right now though we have the whole two years ahead of us, I just wanna enjoy that time."

"Two more years of pranks to be pulled on Malfoy and Snape." Sirius jokes then they all laugh. Lily reaches back and smacks him over the head. Everyone laughs harder. "Hey that hurt."

"Serves you right, you guys really need stop pulling all those pranks on the Slytherins." Lily tells them.

"Come on Lils even you have to admit some of them are really funny." Sirius says. She nods.

"Ok yeah, actually most of them are funny. It's just that pranks can hurt people." Lily says. She holds up James arm and looks at his watch. It's 10:30; she's getting a little tired. She yawns.

"What time is it?" Eloise asks.

"10:30." Lily answers her. Everyone but Lily and James get up. They all want to leave Lily and James alone.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head up." Alice says.

"I'm gonna stay down here." Lily says to them. She climbs onto one of the couches and sits up. "Someone stay down here with me."

"I'll stay." James says. Everyone else goes up to their rooms. James climbs up onto the couch with Lily. She lays her head on his shoulder. _This girl is amazing. Why doesn't she feel the same about me as I do her, James wonders. _"Lils?"

"Yeah?" She whispers.

"Do you think that maybe we could go out sometime?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking me?"

"Not while I have a breath in my body."

"Then ok, why not. Maybe it won't be so bad, but ya know what I'm getting tired. I think it might be time for bed." She says. Lily gets up and stands in front of James. "Come on get up and go to your dorm." She grabs his hands and pulls him up. They just stand there holding hands. He drops her hands and wraps his arms around her waist. She doesn't pull away. James leans in and kisses her. It's different then any of the other kisses they've shared during the last week. There's more passion behind it, it takes Lily by surprise. At first she just lets him kiss her. Slowly she returns the kiss, they close any gap that there was between them. Neither really understands why this is happening, they just savour it. It heats up; James pulls Lily even closer, if it's possible. She lets out a small moan, her lips part to let his tongue enter her mouth. Lily runs her hands through James' messy hair. He runs his hand up into her hair. After what seems like an eternity they pull apart. They seem like they're about to collapse.

"Well…ummm… maybe we should go up to bed now." James says. He's confused about what just happened. He's never felt that way before.

"Ummm…yeah so I'll see you in the morning then. Night." She says. Lily gives him a quick peck on the cheek and runs upstairs. She's completely dishevelled. As soon as she walks into her dorm room Alice and Jenna bombard her with questions.

"What happened to you?" "Are you alright?" they ask her. "Did anything happen between you and James?" "So you two together now?"

"Guys one question at a time, I agreed to go out with James. Ummm…yeah downstairs…well I'm alright anyways. James and I kinda kissed." Lily tells them. They squeal, and hug her. "So I don't really wanna talk about it, but I was wondering something. Jenna what did Remus want when he pulled you out into the hall?"

"He asked me out." She says she stares down at her feet. "I don't know why. I mean he's never really paid any attention to me before."

"I know why." Lily tells Jenna. "I kinda told him in the carriage. I saw him looking at you when we climbed off the train so I thought that if he knew how you felt he might ask you out."

"If I wasn't so happy about this I'd kill you Lils." Jenna tells her. "Why don't we go to bed now? I think we're all a little tired."

They all get changed into their night gowns and climb into bed. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they all fall asleep. Lily doesn't have one of her nightmares again. She feels so safe and comfortable here. She dreams about the future that night instead. In her dream she's sitting in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. She's staring down at him with love and compassion in her eyes. Someone comes up behind her and lays a hand on her shoulder. She looks up; she has the same look in her eyes as when she looked at the baby. "Well how's our little Harry?" the man says. Lily recognizes the voice, the hair as it falls across the man's face, the way he looks at her. The man is James Potter. It comforts her to see this in the back of her mind. She wants this to be the future. She falls into a deeper sleep as the dream ends.

* * *

Well everyone that's the end of another chapter. I was wondering though, all these writers talk about having betas I don't know what they are...so what are they? Are they kinda like a person who goes over your work to make sure it makes sense and stuff? Does anyone want to be mine? Thanx!


	6. The Trip

Disclaimer: still in the wonderful world of JKR, but parts have been taken from a wonderful book called Second Helpings by meghan McCafferty.

Guys Sloppy First and Second Helpings are amazing books, I've lost count of how many times I've read the books. You should all go out and read them.

This chapter takes place a few months later. Life at Hogwarts can get pretty boring. Doing the same things day after day, that's what has happened over the last few months. Jenna and Remus have become pretty serious. They're almost inseparable now. The only time they spend apart now is when there is a full moon, but Remus still hasn't told her why. Sirius and Eloise are still hot and heavy. This is a weird thing for Sirius because he's usually going from one girl to the next within a few weeks. For Lily and James things really haven't changed all that much. They went out one date to Hogsmead, but nothing really happened between them after that. They are very good friends though. Now its a couple days before Christmas break. Lily is supposed to be going to Jenna's house for the break.

Everyone's sitting in the Great Hall during breakfast. The owls come swooping down on the tables with mail. Jenna's owl, Harmony, swoops down and lands in front of her.

"Hey there Harm." She says to the owl. She takes the parchment from her. She gives Harmony a piece of bread from the table and sends her off. She unrolls the paper. "I wonder what this is…oh it's from my mom. Lily she says that her and my dad are going to visit Greg (her brother) and that you and I are going to Paris with the Potters. Can you believe that Paris!" She's so excited.

"Really?!?! Wow. Why didn't James tell us? I mean he'd know about this. I'm gonna go ask him." Lily says. She gets up and walks not far down the table to James and the Marauders. "Oi, James why didn't you tell me that the Chines had arranged for Jenna and me to go to Paris with you?"

"What are you talking about Lils? My parents haven't told me anything about you guys coming to Paris with us. I knew that Remus was, I wasn't told 'bout you and Jenna. That's cool though, sounds great. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, I've never been before. I'm gonna go sit down now, but I'll see you later. Bye." She says, Lily walks away and sits back down with Jenna, Alice, and Eloise. She's a little confused though; if the Potters were taking Jenna and her to Paris wouldn't they have told James about it. Oh well she thinks. "He had no idea what I was talking about. He did say that Remus would be coming too though. That should be fun don't you think so Jenna?"

"I can't believe that Remus didn't tell me about him going though. Maybe he just found out like we did." She says as she blushes. "Now this will be fun. I mean it would be fun with just you and me and James, but I'd feel like a third wheel. I know that you and James aren't going out, but you two are so good together and hang out so much."

"I know what you mean Jenn, it's alright. I don't mean to make you feel like that, it just happens right?" Lily says. Jenna nods her head.

Well over the next few days Lily, Jenna, Remus and James get ready for their trip. Sirius is spending the holidays with Eloise at her house. This is the first time he's went home to meet a girl's parents. He's very nervous, though he won't admit it to anyone. His family doesn't want him going to her house because her mother is a muggleborn. He doesn't care though; he hates his family, they are all crazy. The rest of the group are done packing for the trip. They all have packed muggle clothes since they'll be in muggle Paris.

They all go to Hogsmead Station, Sirius and Eloise go to say goodbye to everyone. The train arrives and takes them to Kings Cross. The Potters are there waiting for all of them. When they get off the train they go over to the Potters. Mrs. Potter gives them all big hugs. She whispers to Lily.

"Feeling better dear?" Lily nods, Mrs. Potter smiles.

"So Dad, you took time out of your busy schedule to come meet us?" James jokes with his father. Mr. Potter just stares at James. He's not happy with what his son just said.

"We'll talk about that attitude of yours later, right now we have to hurry so we don't miss the portkey to Paris." He tells James. They all hop into the rented car and drive to the spot selected for the portkey. They all get out and touch it while holding onto their trunks. Suddenly they all feel that familiar jerk. They land on top of a hill there's a car nearby for them. They all go and get into the car. They drive to their hotel. It's a muggle hotel, very old building in the main part of the city. The doorman takes all their things up to their rooms. James and Remus are sharing and so are Lily and Jenna. Lily and Jenna walk into their room. It's amazing, there are two queen size beds, a huge sitting area with a couch and a couple chairs, and there's a balcony overlooking the Seine River. They walk into the bathroom. In there, there is a huge Jacuzzi whirlpool tub. It reminds Lily of the bathtub in the prefects' bathroom, just without all the taps for bubbles and scents. Their room is huge almost the size of one of the dorm rooms at Hogwarts. That's really big. James and Remus' room is the same, its right beside Lily and Jenna's.

"Jenna why don't we go next door? Say hi to the guys, maybe we can go out and do something." Lily says. They're sitting in the chairs in their sitting area. Jenna nods. They get up and go knock on the door connecting the two rooms. Remus answers the door.

"Hey, come on in." he says. They go in and go over to the sitting area. Remus and Jenna sit down on the couch and Jenna sits in a chair. "James is in the shower, when he gets out do you guys wanna go somewhere?"

"That's just what we were thinking." Jenna says as she cuddles up to Remus. Soon James walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He is still drying off; his chest is glistening from the water. They all look over at him.

"Ummm…James we have guests." Remus points out to him. Lily stares at him like the last time. _Wow he looks great, she thinks. Bloody great in fact_.

"God put some clothes on James." Jenna tells him. He smirks, Lily smiles.

"Oh you know you love it Jenna." He jokes. Remus is the only one who doesn't laugh. Jenna notices this when James goes into the bathroom with some clothes.

"Remus, come on lighten up. It was just a joke. Ya know I love you." Jenna tells him. He smiles; he knows that she's his. James comes back out of the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do?" he asks. He sits down in the other chair.

"We haven't decided yet, what do you wanna do?" Lily asks him. He shrugs. Everyone thinks for a bit, just sitting there. They decide to just walk around exploring the city. They leave the hotel and wander for a few hours. They see all the little side streets crowded with all the small designer shops. They go and sit on a bench in one of the parks scattered though out the city. They watch people running around the edge of the park.

"This place is wonderful, I mean it's amazing. London's great and everything, but I'm definately move here once we graduate." Jenna says. She stares out just soaking everything in. Remus watches her. _Would she change her mind if I asked her, I mean she's amazing. I don't know if I could live the rest of my life without her. At the same time I couldn't leave London. Everyone I care about is there, my family, my friends. No one here would understand about my being a werewolf either. Actually I don't know if Jenna will understand either, Remus thinks to himself. Oh well, right now just be happy. You're in Paris after all._ He puts his arm around her shoulders while they sit there. James watches Lily's face as she stares out. She looks like she's in her own little world. No one says anything for a bit. James watches Lily and Remus watches Jenna. Finally they decide to get up and go back to the hotel. They walk all the way back. When they arrive they go up to their rooms. Nothing much happens for the rest of the night. They have supper in the dining room with Mr. and Mrs. Potter; they go up to the rooms again. They hang out until about 10:00 pm. They're all really tired.

Around 1:00 am Lily wakes up. She rubs her eyes and yawns. She sits up in bed; she notices that the doors to the balcony are open. _Jenna must have left them open, she thinks._ She gets up and grabs her robe. She holds it up to her body as she walks to the door. As she gets closer she hears a voice. It's James. _Who's he talking to, she wonders. Wait a sec. He's not talking to anyone, he's singing. Wow he's got a great voice._ She looks out and sees him sitting down looking out onto the city. His voice was deeper then normal, but it was amazing to listen to. She notices that he's playing the guitar too. _A man of many talents, she thinks. _He's great at both the singing and the guitar. He doesn't notice her watching him. Lily just stands there and listens to him. She put on her robe. He stops singing for a moment. _Does he know I'm here, she wonders._ He starts singing and playing again.

I confess, yes, our Fall was all my fault

If you kissed my eyes, your lips would taste salt

But you think my regret is a lie, and the tears I cry

Are the crocodile kind.

The sweat on your upper lip starts to boil

White hot with anger, still convinced I'm your foil

You keep fighting me, though my eyes are free

From crocodile lies.

You, yes, you linger inside my heart

The same you who stopped us before we could start

I didn't want to leave, but you began to believe

Your own crocodile lies.

The only person stopping you is yourself,

You won't accept that I want no one else,

So until you do, I'll let someone else have you

Every day, I live the lie

But not the crocodile kind.

(A/N: this is from Second Helpings by Meghan McCafferty)

"Wow." Lily says. _Crap, I said that out loud didn't I, she thinks._ James turns around and sees Lily. His eyes widen.

"How long were you there?" he asks her. She just looks at him.

"Long enough, that was amazing James. I've never heard that song before. Did you write it?" Lily asks him.

"Yeah." He answers. He puts the guitar down on one of the chairs. "No one's every heard me play before."

"No one?" she says. He nods, Lily laughs. _God what a wonderful sound, James thinks, but why is she laughing at me? _

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised no one has heard you before. I mean you're great James, why don't you sing for everyone? Wait let me guess, it would ruin your rep? It might help it."

"Nothing could help my reputation; it doesn't need to be helped."

"So do you have any other songs you could sing for me?"

"Not right now, why don't you go back to bed? It's too early go get some sleep."

"You're not in bed." Lily points out to him. She sits down in one of the chairs, he sits in the other. "So James, who's the song about?"

"Who said it was about anyone?" he asks her. She gives him a look that tells all. "Ok, ok. It's just a girl I met, no one special."

"Tell me about her? She was obviously special; you wrote the song about her."

"Ok, she was, but it's not like we're getting together anytime soon."

"Really? There must have been something between you two."

"Maybe…well it's time to get some sleep."

"Ok, but you'll tell me more tomorrow right?" Lily asks him. James nods. They go into their separate rooms and go back to bed.

The next day they all wake up around 10:00. Jenna and Lily talk while they get ready. As Jenna gets out of the shower Lily tells her about what happened during the night.

"So who do you think the girl is?" Lily asks Jenna. Jenna shakes her head. _God Lils can be so dense, she thinks._

"Lils if you really want to know, I know exactly who it's about. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out."

"Who is it then? I have no idea who it could be."

"Lily, come on, no idea at all?" Jenna says. Lily has a blank look on her face. "Well fine then I'll tell you, it's someone you know very well. Y.O.U."

"No, it can't be Jenna."

"Lils you told me he said that there might have been something between him and the girl, she was something special to him. Come on, get a grip. James has always had a thing for you." Jenna tells Lily. Lily shakes her head.

"There's been a few times where there might have been something between us, but nothing's happened in months. He hasn't even asked me out lately."

"I've noticed, didn't he tell you last night that he and the girl wouldn't be getting together anytime soon?" Lily nods as Jenna asks this. _God, Lily thinks. Was he talking about us, not him and some other girl? Now when Jenna's saying the same things it all makes sense. Should I ask him or should I just forget about it? God I don't know what to do. Ok I'll ask James, I'll do it. _

"Ok today I'm gonna ask him about it, it's the only why to know for sure." Lily says. Jenna shakes her head and smiles. "Ok so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I think I just want to walk around, go sit at a café. Spend time right here at the hotel maybe."

"I wanna go up the Eiffel Tower. Don't you think it would be cool to go up?"

"I'm scared of heights, I couldn't do it." Jenna says. They get dressed and ready for the day. After they eat breakfast, Jenna and Lily go to meet the guys. While they're in the elevator they talk.

"Why don't we make today a day where we split up. That way you and Remus can have some alone time, I can talk to James, and I can go up the Eiffel Tower." Lily proposes.

"I think that's a good idea. We can meet up before dinner and go out to eat."

"Ok." Lily says as they reach the guys room. They knock at the door, James opens it up and the girls so in.

"So what do you girls wanna do today?" James asks them. Jenna goes over to Remus and puts her arm around his waist.

"Well we were thinking that we could split up. Lils wants to go up the Eiffel Tower and I'm a little afraid of heights, so this way we all get what we want right?" Jenna says. James looks a little uncomfortable. Jenna notices it. "You ok with that James?"

"Oh yeah, it's a great idea." He says. _Lily's gonna ask me about the girl in my song again, he thinks. What do I tell her? I don't tell her. She would have told Jenna about it already and Jenna's not stupid. She would have told Lily who the girl is. Lily will ask me about that and I'll have to tell her the truth, she'll be able to tell if I'm lying. _"So shall we head off then? Lils you ready to go?"

"Yep, so we'll see you guys around 5:00 then?" Lily says. Remus nods, he and Jenna are going to stay in the hotel for a bit. "Bye."

"Bye." Remus and Jenna say as they watch James and Lily leave. "They are perfect for each other." Jenna agrees with him.

"So where do you want to go first?" James asks Lily as they leave the hotel.

"The Eiffel Tower?" she asks timidly.

"Ok, you really want to go up don't you?" he asks her after laughing. She nods. They go to the nearest Metro station and get on. They have to transfer a few times to get to their stop, but they get there. They go get in line and James buys their tickets. They wait for a bit then a lady takes part of their ticket. They climb onto the next elevator it starts going up. Suddenly Lily gets this feeling in her stomach. She moves closer to James, he's looking out the window. As they start getting higher Lily grabs onto James. She doesn't know what's coming over her, she's very scared. She's fine with heights, but right now she's so freaked out. He whispers in her ear, "You ok?"

"Not sure, I'm not usually bad with heights." She whispers back. James moves and wraps his arms around her waist. "You know, I know who the song was about, maybe things will be better then you think between you and the girl."

"What?" he says; surprised at that. Lily's not sure what she's saying; it's coming from a part of her she didn't know existed. She's realizing how much she actually cares for James. Neither of then says anything for the rest of the ride up. They reach the second level and get off. They have to get on another elevator to get to the third level. Lily and James walk over to the edge and look out.

"Wow it's amazing." Lily exclaims. She looks out over the buildings, the streets, the cars, everything. It's breathtaking. "Ok can we go up to the top?" Lily asks eagerly.

"Ok." James says laughing on the inside. _She's so cute, he thinks._ They walk over to the line their have to get into and hop in. They climb into the small elevator that will take them to the top. James holds Lily on the way up again.

"I don't know why I'm being like this. I'm not a person who's afraid of heights."

"That's ok, I kinda like this." He says. Lily smacks his arm when they get out. The ride up to the top isn't as long as the ride to the second level. They both laugh.

"James." She says light-heartedly. Inside her body's saying that she likes it too. As usual though Lily ignores what her body tells her about James. They get up to the top. Lily drags James out of the elevator and up the stairs to get to the outside part. They go outside and look out over the edge. "It's so high up."

"I'm higher when we fly around at home."

"I've never been this high up before."

"Well I'll have to bring you up then."

"Ok." Lily says. They stand there for almost an hour. They head down going in different elevators. James got put into the one after Lily. He meets her on the second level. They go into the same one on the way down to the ground. James looks at his watch. It's noon.

"Hey Lils wanna get some food? Its lunch time." He asks her. As is on cue her stomach growls. They both laugh then head for the nearby park. They grab a couple crepes and go and sit down. They eat and talk for awhile. When they get up to leave, Lily lets out a huge yawn. "Tired?"

"A little. I was up late last night, but then you know that don't you?" she says good-naturedly. James smiles and blushes a little. "Don't tell me that James Potter is embarrassed about last night? Come on Potter, you were good, maybe you'll sing another time for me."

"Maybe. So you know who the girl from the song is don't you?" James asks her.

"I've got an idea; Jenna told me who she thinks it is."

"And who is that?"

"Me. Is it James?" Lily asks him. She smiles at him and touches him arm. "Ya know, I think that you're great and everything, but…"

"You don't like me that way, I get it. That's why I stopped asking you out when we got back to school. I could always start again."

"It's not that I don't like you that way, it's just that…well there's a little problem. I don't really trust myself. So it's not you, it's me."

"Hey that's my line." James jokes. "Why don't we go back to the hotel? We can go swimming or something."

"Sounds good to me." Lily says. They go back to the hotel and go into Lily's room. Lily and James sit down on the couch. They sit there for awhile. "So swimming good with you? I haven't been in awhile."

"Sure, I'll go get changed." James says. He goes to the door in between the two rooms, it's locked. "Weird, Remus said he'd leave this open. I'll go through the front door." James leaves Lily's room and uses the key to get into his room. "Bloody hell!!! What the hell's going on in here?!?"

* * *

Hehehehe bet you can't guess what's going to happen. Please review. Thanks


	7. Meeting Marcus

Thank you everyone for reviewing. and to those who just read the story.

Lily runs into Remus and James' room when she hears James yell. As she gets inside the room she notices why James was yelling. Jenna and Remus are in bed together…naked. The sheets are all tangled and almost falling off, there's almost none covering the two bodies. _What happened in here, how long has it been going on, why didn't she tell me, Lily wonders._ Thousands of questions run through her head as she stares at them. James notices that Lily's come to see what he yelled about. Remus and Jenna wake up, they were asleep, they see Lily and James. Remus quickly pulls the cover so that it covers all of their bodies. He sits up, Lily turns away.

"Holy shit! Prongs what are you doing in here? You said we'd meet here at 5:00… I mean…Bloody hell…" Remus stumbles on his words. James turns away. Lily runs into her room and grabs a robe. She runs back into James' room and tosses it at Jenna.

"Here put this on." She says. Remus is already out of bed with his boxers on and he and James are sitting down in the chairs. "Come on, we'll go back to our room." She turns to James and Remus. "We'll be in there." James nods. Remus smiles at Jenna, but stops when he sees Lily glaring at him.

"So Remus what was going on in here? I mean it's not like you to do that." James asks him.

"I don't know, we were…I mean it just happened." Remus mutters.

"Never mind, Lils and I are going to the pool; you can come if you want." James says

"Sure. I'll be ready soon." Remus tells him.

* * *

Lily and Jenna get in their room. Lily locks the door; Jenna just follows her to the couch kinda senselessly. They sit down.

"Jenna what happened?" Lily asks. Jenna bites her lip.

"Well we uh…umm…we didn't plan on it. Don't think I'm a slut or anything. Things kinda got out of hand; he didn't make me or anything. We both wanted it. He was so sweet, and I have never been able to resist that. And…" Jenna blabbers on.

"Jenna, stop. You're blabbering. You don't have to explain why or anything, I just wanted to know what happened. I've known you how long and you never told me you were even thinking about it. It's ok though, I understand." Lily says. "James and I are going down to the pool if you want to join us. I'm gonna get ready."

"Ok, I'll join you. I'll change out here." Jenna says. Lily goes into her trunk and grabs her suit. She goes into the bathroom and gets changed. When she comes out Jenna stares at her.

"What? Do I look that bad?" Lily asks her seriously. Jenna shakes her head.

"No, Lils that's an amazing suit. You look great, come on let's go next door and get the guys." Jenna says. Lily throws on her jeans and a tee and they go through the door between the rooms. James and Remus are sitting down; they get up when they see the girls. When they get down to the pool area they peel off the clothes they wore. James watches Lily. Everything seems to go into slow motion for him. She peels off her jeans, pushing them down to the ground and stepping out of them; she takes off her t-shirt too. She notices James watching her.

"Whaaat? Why are you staring at me? Jenna was staring too." Lily asks. She doesn't think the suit looks that good on her. Everyone else thinks it looks gorgeous. It's a brown and pink bikini. The top ties behind her neck; it has ruffles along the pieces that tie and its brown on the outside and pink on the inside. The bottoms are low cut bikini bottoms, they have small ruffles on the sides (A/N: this is an awesome suit that I want to get. It's by Guess. I'm not good with descriptions.)

"Oh sorry Lils, I didn't realize I was staring." James tells her. _Wow she looks amazing, he thinks._ Lily, Remus and Jenna hop into the pool from the side. James walks down to the diving board, he dives in. Lily swims out into the deep end. Suddenly she feels a hand around her ankle, she gets pulled under. She opens her eyes and sees James; he's swimming up to the surface. Lily grabs his ankle and pulls him back under. She swims up to and breaks through the surface. James comes up a few seconds after her.

"What was that for?" Lily laughs. James laughs with her.

"Hey, you pulled me under too." He tells her. She splashes him and swims over to the side and looks over the edge. She sees Remus and Jenna sitting in the hot tub, she smiles. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around thinking its James. Its not, Lily looks at the guy. She recognizes him, kinda. He looks like a guy she went to school with before Hogwarts. He has shaggy, dirty blond hair that falls into his eyes. His eyes are a bright blue, so blue you'd think you could swim in them. His body is one that most guys only wish for. (A/N: think Chad Michael Murray, drop dead gorgeous.)

"Do I know you?" she asks him. He looks at her.

"Are you Lily Evans?" he asks her. Lily nods. "My name's Marcus Parker. We went to Troddendale Elementary together at one point."

"Oh hi, yeah I think I remember you. How are you?"

"I'm not bad, you?"

"Me neither." She says. _Wow this guy is hot, she thinks_. James watches them. _What's that guy think he's doing, he wonders. She's mine_. He watches them talk, he's on the other side of the pool. He swims over to them and puts his arm around Lily.

"Lils, why don't we go join Remus and Jenna?" he asks. He looks at the other guy. "Oh sorry, I'm James Potter and you are?"

"Name's Marcus Parker. Lily and I were talking why don't you go join you're friends and she can go after?" Marcus tells James semi-rudely. No one speaks like that to James, well only Malfoy and Snape anyway.

"Marcus." Lily says sternly. "James I'll join you in a second. I just want to set a time to catch up with Marcus here."

"Ok." James says unsurely. He's not sure about this guy, he doesn't like him. James Potter is jealous of this guy who Lily is only talking to.

"James, it's ok. I swear I'll be there in a sec." she tells him. She kisses his cheek and he jumps out. He goes over to Remus and Jenna and hops into the hot tub. Remus senses that James is upset.

"What's wrong James?" he asks. James doesn't answer; he's too busy staring at Lily and Marcus. Remus follows his eyes; he sees Lily and the guy. "James...earth to James." James snaps out of his own little world.

"James, she likes you, just give her some time." Jenna tells him, she noticed the same thing Remus did.

"I don't think that she'll come around. She's been really different lately. Look at her over there with that guy Marcus. I might as well give up."

"Don't, if you do you'll never get her and you'll loose what could be the best thing in your life. I see the way you look at her. James, there's love in your eyes." Jenna explains. He watches Lily and Marcus, Lily's laughing at something he said.

Meanwhile Lily and Marcus are still in the pool, leaning on the edge.

"So Lily was that guy your boyfriend?" Marcus asks. She shakes her head. "Do you have a boyfriend? I mean a girl as beautiful as you must have one."

"Ummm…nope, no boyfriend. Though my friends are very protective." She says. Lily blushes; no one ever tells her she's beautiful. Well James does, but he does it to get her to go out with him. Marcus said it because he thought it was true…right?

"Well then, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Maybe for supper tonight at 'round 5:00?" he asks.

"Uh sure, why not. I should go see my friends, I'll see you later." She says. She hops out of the pool and goes over to the hot tub. Lily hops in across from James.

"So what did the guy want?" James asks Lily.

"Oh, I'm gonna go out to dinner with him tonight, just to catch up." She says.

"You're going out with him, as in a date?" Jenna asks. Lily shakes her head.

"Just to catch up, we haven't seen each other since I was 8. We actually use to good friends, but then he moved and we stopped contacting each other. It's ok if I go right, I mean we weren't doing anything special tonight right?" Lily asks. No one can think of anything they had to do so it was fine for Lily to go out. She just has to tell Mrs. Potter. "James, do you know where can I find your mom? I need to ask her if I can go out tonight."

"Ummm…she could be in my parents' room. It's next to mine and Remus'."

"Thanks I should go ask her now." Lily says. She gets up and leaves the hot tub. She grabs a towel and dries off. She wraps the towel around her and picks up her clothes; she leaves and goes to her room. Lily has a quick shower and gets ready for dinner. She walks over to the room on the other side of James and Remus'. She knocks on the door. Mrs. Potter comes and answers.

"Oh hello Lily, can I do anything for you?" she asks. Lily nods.

"I was wondering if it was ok for me to go out tonight with a friend. I haven't seen him in years and we bumped into each other today."

"Yes, that would be fine, though maybe you should take James with you. I don't know if I like the idea of you and some boy off in Paris together alone."

"I'll be fine really. I doubt we'll go far, maybe just to one of the places around the corner. Thanks though." Lily says. Just then she hears a man's voice in the room behind Mrs. Potter, it doesn't sound like Mr. Potter.

"Baby, come back in here." The voice says. Lily doesn't stay to hear an explanation; she runs over to her room and goes in. Jenna is back, Lily guesses that Remus and James are in their room.

"Hey Lils." Jenna notices the shocked look on Lily's face. "Lils…what happened?"

"I just went and asked Mrs. Potter if I could go out tonight and…and there was a man in her room."

"So?"

"It wasn't Mr. Potter and they were…well you get my point. What do I tell James?" Lily asks her. Jenna shrugs as they hear the door between the rooms open. James walks in.

"Tell me what?" he asks. He sits down with them in the sitting area. Lily doesn't know what to tell him, she doesn't want to tell him what she heard. It would probably get upset, but at the same time he should know what's going on with his parents.

"Oh nothing." Jenna tells him. "Hey Lils isn't it time for you to go meet Marcus?" Lily looks at the clock in the room.

"Oh yeah." She says. As she leaves she back at them. "Don't wait up."

"James…are you ok?" Jenna asks him. "Don't be down about this. She'll come back to you, if they go out she'll end up hurt. Maybe you, Remus and I should go out for supper."

"I think my mom wanted us to have dinner together tonight, I don't see why she let Lily go out with that guy."

"They're just friends James." Jenna tells him. Remus enters the room as Jenna hugs James to comfort him. He shakes his head, Remus gets jealous so easily. After that afternoon though it takes more to make him so. He sits down beside Jenna when James moves to a chair.

"So what are we up to tonight?" he asks them. He puts an arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"I think I'll stay here with my parents, they wanted to spend some quality time with me." James tells them. "Why don't you two go out? Go have fun."

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Remus asks. James nods, he goes back into his room. He grabs his guitar and sits down in the sitting area. Remus and Jenna leave to go out for dinner. He hears them leave. He strums away, James doesn't sing now. He doesn't feel like singing, just playing, it helps to get some of his frustration out.


	8. Saving Lily

Lily and Marcus go to a small café not far from the hotel. It's called Venus Aphrodite. As they walk in Lily notices the atmosphere. The walls are covered in 20's posters and memorabilia. Everything is bright and happy looking. Lily loves the 20's posters. She and Marcus are seated in a booth. There are not many people in the café. They order their food, crepes, and talk.

"So Marcus where did you go when you left? You moved away and didn't tell me." Lily says to him.

"I moved to Bulgaria. My family decided that there was something better there for us. Some school that they liked, my dad went there."

"Really? What was it called?" she asks him. Lily thinks about Drumstrang and how it's in Bulgaria. "My friends told me about a school there called Drumstrang. Did you go there?"

"Yeah actually I did. I'm guessing that you go to Hogwarts then."

"Yeah, I'm here with the Potters on Christmas vacation. Do you know the Potters?"

"I've heard of them, Mr. Potter is the Assistant Minister of Magic around here right?" Marcus asks Lily. Lily nods. The waitress brings their food.

"Merci Madame." Lily says to her. The waitress leaves them with their food to eat. While they talk Lily realizes that Marcus has changed a lot, and not for the better. He's actually very rude and arrogant. When they pay and leave Marcus wants to go out somewhere else.

"Why don't we go to that place not far from here? You know that bar?" he asks. Lily shakes her head, she's too young to go into the bar. And Lily doesn't want to spend anymore time with Marcus.

"I'm really tired, I just wanna go back to the hotel and relax." She explains. Marcus nods and leads her back to the hotel. They go in. "Well thanks for the fun night."

"I'll walk you up to your room." Marcus announces.

"That's ok." Lily tells him.

"I insist." He says. Lily just starts walking up to her room; Marcus follows her. They arrive at her room. Lily opens the door and starts walking, in Marcus follows her.

"What are you doing? You can't come in; my room mate should be asleep." Lily tells him. He pushes right in. Jenna's not in there, Lily notices. _She must be out with Remus and James, she thinks. Bloody hell_. Lily's a little scared right now, there's no one here if she needs help. She notices that the balcony door is open a little. Maybe she can get him out there then lock him out. When James and Remus get back they could deal with him.

"You teased me Lily Evans. All night you've been taunting me with your charms. Now I want to have you." Marcus says. Lily shakes her head no. Marcus is strong, much stronger than her, and he has his wand with him. He pulls it out and mumbles something under his breath. Lily is thrown back onto the bed, she tries to get up but she can't. It's like a force is keeping her down. Marcus walks over to her.

"HELP!" she yells. _Can anyone hear me, she wonders._ Lily yells again. "HELP!"

James is sitting out on the balcony strumming away at his guitar. Out of nowhere he hears someone yelling.

"HELP!" he hears. It's Lily, he knows it is. He runs into Lily's room, the balcony door was open. _Thank god, he thinks_. He sees that guy from before leaning over Lily. James sneaks up behind him. He realizes that he still has the guitar. Lily doesn't notice him. James raises the guitar above his head and brings it down on to the guy. He collapses. Lily sees James standing behind where Marcus just stood. James goes beside her. She tries to get up, it doesn't work. Her ankle hurts too much. "Ow!"

"Lils just stay there." James says. He checks to make sure that Marcus is out. "Do you think you can make it next door?" he asks. Lily nods yes. James helps her hop into his room. He sits her down on the couch then goes grabs Marcus' wand and magically locks all the doors so Marcus can't get in if he wakes up. When he enters his room again he notices Lily crying. He sits next to her. "Lils it'll be ok."

"No…no…" Lily sobs. James pulls her into his arms; she leans against him and cries so hard.

"Shhhh Lils. It's ok I'm here." James whispers. He rubs her back soothingly. "When you can tell me what happened."

"James…thanks." She says quietly. She wipes her eyes and sits up.

"It's ok." He tells her. "So can you tell me what happened?"

"Marcus…he said that I was teasing him. Then he took out his wand and flung me onto the bed…I thought no one was here. I'm so glad you're here." She utters. She remembers what James did to Marcus. "Oh god James…your guitar…"

"It's ok, it can be replaced. Can I look at your ankle?" he asks, he nods yes. He kneels down on the ground and takes off her shoe. Lily whimpers as he does this. "Sorry."

"That's ok, maybe we should get…" She says. Lily remembers what happened before with his mom. She has to tell him.

"Get who?" he asks.

"No one…James there's something I have to tell you. I saw something earlier that I don't think you'll like, but I have to tell you. Stop for a second please."

"What is it?"

"I heard your mom and some man in your parents' room. I don't know who it was, but I don't think they were just friends."

"I know about that. He's the tennis pro. Just like my dad has his secretary, my mom's got the tennis pro." He says, he's holding her ankle.

"Oh James I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He says. "You know what, I think this might be broken." He says, he takes Marcus' wand and fixes her ankle. "We can't get into trouble for using magic; it's not one of our wands."

"How did you know how to do that?" Lily asks as she stands on her ankle. It still hurts a little, but she can walk on it.

"You learn a lot when about fixing bones when you break them all the time." He laughs. Lily laughs with him. "Maybe you should stay in here tonight. I don't know if that guy will come back. He's probably left your room by now."

"But what about Jenna? She can't stay in there alone if he's coming back. I have to stay with her."

"I have his wand so he can't use that on her. And besides once we tell Jenna and Remus do you really think that Remus would let Jenna sleep alone in that room, she'll probably be in here…actually then, why don't you and I sleep in there and Remus and Jenna can stay in here. That way if that guy…"

"Marcus."

"Ok, if Marcus comes back I can protect you and we can call the front desk so they can kick him out. Unless they catch him, they won't. We'll stay in here till Remus and Jenna get back ok?" James tells her. Lily yawns and nods ok. "Tired? You can go lie down on a bed if you want. Have a nap. Lily shakes her head no.

"I can't sleep, that reminded me too much of what happened with my dad. You always seem to be around to save me. You did it then and you did it now. James you have no idea how much I owe you." Lily tells him. She embraces him. After a while she falls asleep with her head in his lap. James sits there and thinks about how scared he was when he heard Lily screaming for help. _What would I do if something happened to her? What if I wasn't here to help her? What would that bastard do to her? I don't want to think about it. Why do I feel like this? I mean Lily's my friend sure, but I thought I was past all of that. I thought I was past my crush on her, maybe I'm not, James thinks._ In next to no time Remus and Jenna walk in. They're being very loud; James looks back at them and puts his finger to his lips. They see and are quieted at once. They walk over to James and see that Lily's asleep there. She moves and awakens, she must have heard them coming in. Lily yawns and sits up.

"Hey guys." She says sleepily.

"Remus, we've got a bit of a problem." James tells him.

"What is it?" Remus asks as he and Jenna sit down. James looks at Lily.

"Ummm…remember that guy I went out with earlier?" she asks. Remus and Jenna nod yes. "Well when we came back he…he…" Lily starts to tell them, but can't.

"Do you want me to tell them?" James asks her. Lily nods yes. "Ok, well all I know is that when I went into the room to help Lils she couldn't get off the bed by herself and Marcus was standing over her. It looked like he was trying to rape her. I stopped him though. I have his wand, so he can't use it to get in here."

"Lils he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Jenna asks. She gets up and goes over to Lily and hugs her. Lily shakes her head no.

"He didn't have a chance to. James came in and stopped him before he could."

"I don't think Lily or Jenna should stay in there tonight in case he comes back." James tells Remus.

"I agree completely. Maybe we should tell your parents, they could do something about it. We should leave Paris though, that way he won't be able to track Lils down. I'm a little homesick anyways." Remus says.

"Ok, does that sound good to you girls?" James asks them. Jenna's holding Lily, they both nod yes. "Tomorrow I'll tell my parents we want to leave. We can go home even if they don't. They won't mind if we stay at the house while they stay here."

"So Jenna and Lily will stay in here with us tonight then." Remus states.

"I'll stay on the couch and from what I saw earlier, you and Jenna will share your bed alright?" James says. Everyone nods. "I think we're all pretty tired from the looks of it, we should all go to bed." Jenna runs into her and Lily's room and grabs some pyjamas for them. She and Lily go into the bathroom to change. When they come out the guys have changed too.

"Where's James?" Lily asks Remus.

"He's out on the balcony."

"We'll be in soon, go to sleep you two." Lily tells them as they crawl into bed. Lily goes out onto the balcony. She sees James leaning out, looking off into the distance. She creeps up behind him.

"Boo." She says as she walks up beside him. James looks at her. He looks a little gloomy. "What's up, you look a little upset."

"Nothing." He says.

"I owe you so much James." Lily says. She leans in to kiss his cheek, he sees her out of the corner of his eye and turns thinking that she is just turning her head. Her lips meet with his. Electricity shoots through them. _This wasn't supposed to happen, Lily thinks. Oh god it feels right though, why oh why is this happening?_ Lily stops thinking and sinks into the kiss. At first it's just a sweet innocent kiss, and then it deepens. Lily looses herself in it. "Oh James." It turns to a wild kiss filled with all the passion that Lily and James have built up over the time they've known each other. All the want and need for each other. James sweeps Lily up into his arms; neither of them knows what's happening to them. They've lost control of their emotions and of their actions. James carries Lily into the room. He gently lays her on his bed. As if Lily woke up from a dream she realizes what is happening. James is leaning over her about to lean down to kiss her. Lily puts her hands up so that he can't lean any closer. "James…we can't."

"I know…I'm sorry. It's just that…" he starts.

"Don't… I know. But Remus and Jenna are in the bed next to us and we can't with them there." Lily tells him. James falls down beside her. He leans in and whispers in her ear.

"So if they weren't there…?" James jokes. Lily shoves him gently. James rolls off the bed. He gets on his knees. "We should go to bed."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." Lily tells him. He looks into her eyes. He doesn't want to make things harder for her. If he stays in the bed with her then James doesn't know what he'd do. That would make things harder on her.

"It's ok really. I don't mind." He tells her. James watches as Lily pulls the covers over her and rolls onto her side. He walks over to the couch and lies down. He had thrown a pillow and blanket on it when he was done changing. He drags the blanket over his body and tries to sleep.

After a few hours James is still lying awake. He's been thinking about the day he and Lily had spent together. And the kiss, oh the wonderful kiss. It hadn't left his mind since it happened. He wants to be with Lily so bad. But he respects her, unlike all the others. James decides that he'll go as slow as she wants. He sits up and looks over at Lily. She's thrashing around on the bed. _How could I have not heard her doing this, he wonders_. He pushes the thought out of his mind as he gets up. He does the same thing he did the last time this happened. He hops up onto the bed and moves Lily so that he's holding her. She relaxes the second he does this. They fall asleep.


	9. At Home?

In the morning Remus is the first one to rise. He gently moves Jenna off his arm. Remus gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, when he walks past James' bed he doesn't notice anything. When he comes back out he makes out movement on James' bed. It's nothing really, but it makes him see that James is in the bed with Lily. He laughs on the inside. _Just like James, he thinks, to find a way into the bed with Lily_. He sits on the side of his bed. Jenna stirs slowly; she pushes herself into a sitting position.

"Morning." She says. He puts a finger to his lips then points to the other bed. Jenna looks over and a look of shock crosses her face. Lily and James are lying in the bed with James spooning Lily. "Wha…"

"It's ok, I doubt they did anything, we were right here the whole night." He points out. Jenna blushes, that was the first time she had actually slept in the same bed with a guy. Remus blushes too, it was the first time he had slept in the same bad with a girl.

"We should let them sleep. Why don't we go eat breakfast?" Jenna says as she swings her legs off to the side of the bed.

"Ok, we can get dressed then go down." Remus says. Jenna shakes her head and laughs under her breath. He sees her do this. "What?"

"We can go down in our pyjamas."

"People will stare at us." Remus points out.

"Arrgh… my boyfriend is a party pooper. Come on Re, have some fun. What the big deal if people stare…Do you really care what other people think?" Jenna asks. She hops up and grabs his hands. She pulls him up onto his feet and pulls him out of the room. She shuts the door quietly.

"Jenn…you forgot the key." Remus tells her.

"Oh well, I guess they'll have to be up by the time we get back then." She says. They go and eat breakfast.

Meanwhile…

Lily and James sleep peacefully until James hears the door shut. He tries to stretch, but then realizes he can't move his one arm. It's under Lily. _Crap, he thinks, oh well I've gotten girls off my arm before. I'll just roll her off._ He very gently tries to roll Lily off. She groans and yawns. He stops trying when Lily rubs her eyes. She rolls over and realizes that James is right there. She moves back.

"James, why are we in the same bed? We weren't like this when I fell asleep." She points out.

"You had a really bad nightmare last night, don't you remember?" he says. She shakes her head. "You were thrashing around. It must have been a horrible nightmare." Slowly everything begins to come back to her. Lily's eyes widen in shock as she remembers the nightmare. It started out the same as the last she had; she was sitting in the same rocking chair as before. There was the same baby in her arms; James came up to them the same way and said the same thing, "How's our little Harry?". Only this time the dream goes farther and it's not a dream, it's a nightmare. This time Lily puts Harry into his crib. She walks away. It gets dark out and there's another person in the house. Lily goes to see who it is; James is standing in a room with this other person. Lily hears him scream, "Run Lily, take Harry and go.". There are tears streaming down Lily's face. She goes to grab Harry. The person follows her. The last thing she remembers is a flash of green light and a cold voice yelling, "Adava Kedavra.". James notices that Lily looks like she's going to cry. "Lils are you ok?"

"I remember the nightmare James." She tells him. He pulls her close. (Why do things like this have to happen to someone so amazing, he wonders.) Lily cries into his chest. "James it was horrible, you…you…"

"What Lils?" he asks her. She breaks down and sobs. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it now, but I'm here if you change your mind. You know that don't you?" James asks. Lily nods yes. James pulls her close, she cries into his chest.

"James…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going back home today?" Lily asks. James is shocked, but doesn't show it, Lily had just said going home. Did she mean his house or Hogwarts?

"Hogwarts?"

"No your house…wait I said home didn't I?" Lily asks him, James nods yes.

"Ya know you could make it your home." James says with a smirk on his face.

"James." She says as she giggles. "Ok we should get up and have breakfast."

"Where are Remus and Jenna?" James asks as he gets up and sees the other bed empty.

"I don't know maybe they already went down to eat." Lily replies. "I'll be right back, I've gotta go get some clothes from my room."

"Go have a shower; I'll go get your trunks." James tells her. He gets up and kisses her cheek before he goes. She gets up and goes and has her shower. When she comes back out James is lying on the bed. She starts to go over but then hears a knock on the door. She goes and opens it, it's Remus and Jenna. She puts a finger to her lips and points to James. She goes and opens her trunk quietly. Remus and Jenna sit down. Lily goes into the bathroom to change. Just as she finishes she hears a scream coming from the room. "REMUS!!!"

"Come on James…it was just a joke." Remus says. Lily runs out of the bathroom to see James with pink hair and wearing a pink and purple flowered dress. Her hand flies to her mouth to keep her from laughing. It fails her, Lily bursts out laughing. James throws her a death glare.

"James, it's easy to fix. Go change out of that dress then we'll change your hair back. I mean you don't want to go see your parents while wearing a dress do you?" Lily tells him, James shakes his head. He goes and changes. Remus grabs some clothes and he and Jenna go into the other room and get changed. They all get back in the room at the same time. They go to talk to James' parents.

Remus, Jenna, James, and Lily all went and talked to James' parents. They agreed that the four of them should leave after being told the story of what happened. The whole sordid story of how Lily went out with Marcus, by herself, and how he tried to rape her. The Potters arranged for a portkey for the four. They had decided that the kids could stay at home themselves as long as they told the Chines. James assured his parents that they would. The Potters drive the children back to the hill at which they arrived, there's a crumpled pop can lying on the ground. The kids pick it up and with seconds they're transported into the Potters backyard. They're far enough back that no one would notice. They land with a thud. James and Remus drag their and the girls trunks to the house. James puts Lily's trunk back into the guest room beside his room. Remus puts his things into the other guest room right down the hall. Jenna follows him in.

"So we should go over to your house, your parents will want to know we're back." Remus says. Jenna sits down on the bed.

"Its vacation, do we really need to tell them we're back? They'll make me go home. Don't you want me here?" she teases gently. Remus sits down beside her. They hear noises coming through the open window in the room.

* * *

Outside…

Sirius had gotten a note from James last night saying that they would be coming home. Sirius decided to go over and visit them. He walks up to the front door and knocks. He continues knocking. _Where are they, I know they're back, he thinks._ Just then Mr. Chine leaves his house. He sees Sirius knocking on the door. Sirius feels a taping on his shoulder. He turns around, it's Mr. Chine.

"Mr Black, the Potters went to Paris for the break. No one is home right now. I'm surprised that James didn't tell you." He says.

"Oh, sir they came back already, well James, Remus, Lily, and Jenna did. There was a problem in Paris so they came back, Mr. and Mrs. Potter stayed behind because they had something to deal with there. Didn't they call you yet?" Sirius asks. From the look on Mr. Chine's face Sirius could tell he didn't know anything about everyone coming back. It was look of confusion and a little bit of anger.

"I think I might have to get to the bottom of this." He says to himself. He knocks on the door. No one answers. He knocks again and again. Finally the door opens, it's James. Before James can say a word Mr. Chine pushes himself into the house. "Where's my daughter?"

"Mr. Chine how good to see you, it's been too long." James replies sincerely.

"Where's Jenna?" Mr. Chine demands again.

"Oh she's upstairs sir. Lily's up there with her." James tells him. He hopes that Lily is with Jenna or they're all in big trouble.

Upstairs Lily was sitting in her room reading Romeo and Juliet. She heard a male voice talking very loudly. _Oh no, it that my dad? How did he find me here, she wonders._ She hears the man stomping up the stairs. She gets up to lock the door. When she starts to shut the door she notices that it's Mr. Chine and not her father.

"Mr. Chine how are you?" she asks him as he comes to her door. Her door is almost closed; Mr. Chine tries to look in.

"Is Jenna in there? I'd like to speak with her."

"No she's down the hall with Remus." Lily tells him. Suddenly Mr. Chine takes off down the hall. He burst into the guest room. Jenna is lying on the bed with Remus on top of her, making out. Well a little more than making out if you get my point.

"JENNA ARIANA CHINE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Mr. Chine yelled at her. Jenna and Remus sit up shocked.

"Dad…ummm…what are you doing here?" Jenna asks. Remus moves away from Jenna.

"You have some explaining to do Jenna. And who is the boy?" he demands to know.

"He's my boyfriend dad. Dad this is Remus Lupin, Re this is my dad." Jenna explains to her father.

"Jenna we're leaving, say goodbye." He says. Jenna gives Remus an I'm-sorry-look. She leaves as her father makes her go. Remus can hear her father scolding her as they leave. "You're never to see that boy again Jenna, do you hear me?"

Meanwhile…

Sirius waits outside the door. James slowly realizes that he's there and invites him in. They stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Sirius asks.

"Umm…I guess Jenna hadn't told her parents we were home yet. He's not too happy." James points out. They watch as Jenna is dragged out of the house and into her own. "I guess Jenna wasn't with Lily, which means that Jenna and Remus were together alone. We should go see Remus; I remember what happened when Mr. Chine found me and Jenna in her bedroom. And WE weren't doing anything but homework."

"I remember that, he thought that you guys were well…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." James says. They go up; Lily exits her room as they come by. James knocks on Remus' door, no answer.

"Remus? Can we come in?" Lily asks him through the door. Still no answer, Lily turns to the boys. "Should we just go in?" She whispers. James nods. Lily reaches for the handle and opens the door. Remus is lying on back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Guys I don't want to talk right now." Remus says when he hears them come in. Well he knows that Sirius and James are there, he didn't hear Lily when she had called to him. James turns to lily.

"Lils, why don't you go back to your room or something? We know what to do when he gets like this." He whispers. She nods and leaves, walking down the hall to her room. She sits down in the chair again and picks up her book. Lily reads while the boys talk.

"Remus, come on, talk to us. What happened?" Sirius asks. He and James walk towards him. They each sit down on one side of Remus. He sits up. "Nothing could be as bad as when McGonagall caught me and Eloise making out under the invisibility blanket during the Halloween feast last year. I got detention for two months with her. Nothing is worse than detention with McGonagall."

"Wrong, nothing's worse then having the father of your girlfriend walk into the room when you're on top of her." He tells them. Then he adds quietly. "…With your hand up her shirt."

"Ok maybe that's worse mate." Sirius says to him. He hasn't heard how James and Lily walked in and found Remus and Jenna in bed together.

Lily hears knocking on the door downstairs. She gets up. (I doubt James will mind if I open it, she thinks, he's busy.) She walks downstairs and opens the door. Her jaw falls open in shock. She screams.

"JAMES."


	10. What Could Happen

Hey everyone, I was just wondering what a beta was? i'm not sure i keep seeing that term used but i'm not sure what it means. Would anyone like to be my beta? Thanx! just reply in a review.

* * *

****

**Last time...**

Lily hears knocking on the door downstairs. She gets up. I doubt James will mind if I open it, she thinks, he's busy. She walks downstairs and opens the door. Her jaw falls open in shock. She screams.  
  
"JAMES."  
  
**Now on with the show...**  
  
"What darlin'? Don't recognize yer dear ol' dad?" the man at the door says rudely. He pushes past her into the house. "Nice place ya got here. Whose is it? The stupid little bastard you've been bangin'? Now Lily, it's time to come home."  
  
"No!" she says firmly. She wants to cry, but won't give him the satisfaction of it.  
  
James is upstairs in the room with Remus and Sirius. He faintly hears Lily yelling. He jumps up from his seat and runs down the hall. Once at the top of the stairs he sees who's there. It's the horrible man who poor Lily must call her dad. He walks down the stairs. Lily's father looks up and sees him as he tries to drag Lily out.  
  
"Who are you Sir and what may I ask are you doing in my house?" James asks him, trying to sound more authoritative than he really is, braver than he is on the inside.  
  
"I've come fer my girl here and I'm takin' her home with me." He says as he grabs her arm tightly. James goes over to them. He's taller than Lily's father by a few inches, he looks down at him. Lily's father lets go of her arm and steps back; it's like he's scared of James, a boy just over two decades younger than himself. Lily backs away from them.  
  
"James, it's ok. I'll go." Lily says quietly, afraid that if she speaks louder she'll cry. She's on the verge right now. James sees this and puts his hand on her shoulder. She flinches as he does this.  
  
"Boy, remove yer hand from my kid and we'll be going. You heard her; she said she's coming with me." Mr. Evans says.  
  
"No, she's not going. Maybe in the summer, we're only here for a few days and my parents will be home any minute now. My father will not be very understanding if you are here trying to take Lily. My parents have grown to like Lily very much." James tells him.  
  
"So the little slut..." Mr. Evans starts.  
  
"Stop right there. Get out this house now." James tells him strictly.  
  
"I'll be back son, count on it." Mr. Evans says as he starts to leave. Before he walks out the door he slaps Lily across the face. It happened so quickly that no one could stop him. He got out before James could do anything to him. James walks past Lily and shuts the door; he locks it tightly. Sirius and Remus had been standing at the top of the stairs since Mr. Evans had grabbed Lily's arm and tried to drag her out. Lily hasn't seen them; James notices that they are there and motions for them to go back to the room.  
  
"Lils are you ok?" he asks her quietly. He notices she's crying. "Lils it'll be ok. Why don't we go sit down in the living room and I'll look at your face, see what that idiot did to you."  
  
"He's not an idiot." She says wiping her eyes. They go into the living room and sit down on the couch.  
  
"You're right he's a stupid bastard."  
  
"No, James he's not!"  
  
"Lily, stop sticking up for him. He doesn't deserve it. We'll get back to school and everything will be fine. You can stay here or I'm sure Jenna's parents will let you stay with them for the summer." James tells her. Lily looks up at him and smiles. He reaches up to her face. He touches where her father hit her, she flinches. He chuckles; Lily looks at him as if he's insane.  
  
"What?" she asks angrily.  
  
"It's nothing really. It's just that you'll have a nice bruise there. We can fix it though. I'll get the slave my mum used on you before." He tells her. He yells for one of the house elves, "Betty". She's there in no time at all.  
  
"Yes master James?" she asks him in her high squeaky voice.  
  
"Betty, get the slave for us, will you?" he asks. Betty runs off and is back in a flash. She hands it too him. "Thank you Betty."  
  
"It was no problem sir." She squeaks before she runs off. James opens the container; Lily tries to take it from him. He keeps it from her.  
  
"I can put it on myself." She pouts.  
  
"No, let me Lily." He asks her. She doesn't stop him as he starts to apply it to her face. _This feels really nice, she thinks to herself. How does this bloke always come to my rescue? Why does he always come to my rescue...James has really soft hands for a bloke. He's very gentle too, this bloke is one of the best I know...wait a second did I just say that about James Potter? What's getting into me?_ Lily's face softens as she thinks this. James cups her face and leans in as if to kiss her. She closes her eyes and turns her head so that he can't see her face. He falls back into the couch.  
  
"James..."  
  
"Don't Lily, I'm sorry. You've been through so much in the last two days. I shouldn't have done that. I'm being a huge prat, aren't I?"  
  
"No James. You're not being a prat at all. In fact I don't think anyone has ever treated me better. You have no idea how much you've helped me. First in the summer, then last night, and just now too. You've saved me from other blokes how many times?" she tells him.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs, get some rest?" James asks. She gets up and grabs James' hand.  
  
"Come up with me?" Lily asks shyly. She doesn't know what she's doing. The only thing she knows is that it seems right to ask James this. James gets up.  
  
"Lily, why do you want me to come with you?" he asks her. He wants to understand what she wants from him. She bites her lip and shrugs. Lily leads James up to her room.  
  
"How do you feel about me, James?"  
  
"Lils you know the answer to that question. Why?"  
  
"Well...I'm not sure actually. Umm...James..." she starts. Lily sits down on the bed.  
  
"What?" he asks gently.  
  
"I feel like I need to repay you in some way. You've done so much for me. And well...I think I might be falling for you Potter." She confesses. James stares at her in shock. _Lily! Lily thinks she's falling for me! This is great; she's starting to feel the same way I do. Oh god what do I say to her though? Umm....  
_  
"There's no need to repay me Lils. Well you could always..." he jokes. Lily knows he's joking but when he sits down beside her she leans over and kisses him. Every time they kiss it brings these feelings up in him, feelings he's never had with anyone else before. He never wants these feelings to stop. It's like they are meant to be with each other. He's read about things like this in books like Romeo and Juliet. _Star-crossed lovers, he thinks_. Breathless, James pulls away. "Lils I was joking."  
  
"I know, don't you want this though? You want me and I'm ready." she tells him. She tries to kiss him again, but he pulls away and stands up.  
  
"Lily..." James starts, but he does know what to say to her. He does want this, but he doesn't want to take advantage of her in any way at all. "Lily...you know the answers to all the questions you're asking me. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I can't do that to you Lily."  
  
"You're not doing anything to me..." she tries to tell him.  
  
"I can't Lils" he states. He starts to walk out of the room, when he hears her whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry." He turns back and looks at her. Lily is curled up on her bed crying. It tears at his heart to see her like this. He watches her for a few minutes; he goes over and sits on the bed beside her.  
  
"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong Lily."  
  
"It's all my fault." She whispers so quietly he can barely hear her.  
  
"What is?" he asks. James gathers Lily up in his arms, she cries into his chest. She looks up at him.  
  
"My mum leaving, my dad acting like he does, you being here instead of in Paris. Everything is my fault." _Oh god, she blames herself for that stuff, James thinks. No one should blame themselves for stuff like that. Those are no one's fault.  
_  
"Lily, don't do this to yourself. It is not your fault that your mum left or that your dad acts like he does. And I would much rather be here with you than in Paris with those people I call parents. It is no one's fault that your mum left with your sister 'cept your mum's. And your dad is a bastard, no matter how much you say he isn't. It's his own fault that he act's like he does. If he can't control weather he drinks or not then that's his fault. He doesn't deserve your love Lily." James tells her, he tries to make her understand that it's not her fault.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Lily, it's not your fault. Say that over and over head. Let me hear you say that Lily. Say 'it's not my fault'."  
  
"It's not my fault." She says slowly and quietly. She wipes her eyes on James shirt; she sits up. "Oh look, now I've got your shirt all wet."  
  
"That's all right" he tells her. She looks so innocent, like an angel staring up at him. James can't resist leaning down t kiss her. He kisses her gently. At first she lets him kiss her, not realizing what's happening. As he starts to pull away, thinking she doesn't want him to do it, she realizes what's happening. James is sitting with his back against the headboard; Lily is almost lying down, with her head on his chest. She sits up a little and pulls his head down to her. Lily kisses James. Their lips meeting causes sparks to fly between them. Lily slowly moves positions, only letting their lips leave each other's for a second. Lily is sitting beside James now. This position doesn't last long though as James shifts them so that Lily is underneath him. _I shouldn't be doing this, I mean I did say that I didn't want to take advantage of her...but she doesn't seem to want to stop. I mean she did pull me into the kiss. I'll ask her, if she wants to, not if she's just doing this to repay me. I don't want to do that to her, he decided._ James suddenly forgets about asking Lily as she starts to unbutton his shirt. He can't think about anything but Lily. He shrugs off the shirt, Lily takes off her shirt at the same time.


	11. Muggle London

Ok, ok I know this chapter is a little short and I have many reasons but you don't want to hear them all. I'd like to thank my beta Nikki Gryffin for her help.   
  
**So last time…**

_I shouldn't be doing this, I mean I did say that I didn't want to take advantage of her…but she doesn't seem to want to stop. I mean she did pull me into the kiss. I'll ask her, if she wants to, not if she's just doing this to repay me. I don't want to do that to her, he decided_. James suddenly forgets about asking Lily as she starts to unbutton his shirt. He can't think about anything but Lily. He shrugs off the shirt, Lily takes off her shirt at the same time.

****

**On with the show…**

His thought pops back into his head.

"Lily do you really want to do this?" he asks her. She nods her head yes as she fumbles with the button on his jeans. "Why don't we take this slow Lils? I mean have you ever…well…gods why is it so hard for me to talk to you about this?"

"James it's alright, I want to do this" Lily tells him. Suddenly the door to the room flies open and in walks Remus and Sirius. Shocked at the site, they turn around. Lily grabs at the pillow behind her head to cover herself with. She hugs the pillow to her upper body; James does up his pants and throws Lily her shirt. She puts it back on.

"What do you want guys?" James asks them annoyed at how they just ran in. "You can turn around." Remus and Sirius turn around with red faces. They just stand there. "So, what do you guys want?"

"Umm…I don't remember now…do you Remus?"

"Sirius, you said you had something important to tell James. I have no idea what it could be." Remus replies. His face is still very, very red compared to Sirius'. They hear noises coming from the hall.

"James? Boy, where are you?" a man asks. Remus and Sirius hop on the bed with Lily and James.

"Oh yeah, your parents are home Prongs." Sirius says as the man walks into the room.

"Thanks for telling me Padfoot." He says to Sirius. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Your mother and I decided to come back early as well. I have to head off to work, so take care of your mother son." The man says. He turns and walks off. James stares at the spot his father had been.

"James you ok, mate?" Remus asks. James nods. Remus notices that James is a little off. "Sirius, why don't we go and study?"

"Study? Moony, me study, are you crazy?" he says. As is something hit him, Sirius realizes what's going on. "Oh wait, there's that paper I need your help with. Maybe we better go. Bye guys."

"Bye." Lily says as they leave the room. She turns to James. "Are you really ok James? Why does your father want you to keep an eye on your mum?"

"What do you think?" James replies nastily.

"Get out James." Lily says coldly. James looks at her shocked. "What, if you are going to act nasty towards me then I don't want to be around you. I think you should leave. And don't expect me to help you with anything."

"Lils…"

"No Potter, don't Lils me. I'm sick of this, one minute you act like you care for me then the next you act like I'm the worst person alive. Which is it so I know if I should leave or not?"

"Don't leave Lily, I'm sorry. You saw before how I had to take care of my mum, well my dad's gone again as you heard. I just want this vacation to be over. I really think my mum should be put into rehab. She drinks way too much."

"James I'm the sorry one. Why doesn't your dad do it?"

"He doesn't know. He's never home. But it's no big deal." James tells her. Lily crawls across the bed to him and holds him in a hug. She whispers into his ear.

"I'll help you James, I really will. Just say the word."

* * *

Over the next few days that is exactly what Lily did. Lily helped James with his mother, around the house, and in any other way she could. Sirius and Remus went off to visit Eloise and Jenna went over to see her too, her parents not knowing Remus would be there. They thought it better to leave Lily and James alone for a bit, well as alone as they could be with his mother in the house. Lily and James had decided to take the day and go to muggle London.

"Hurry up Lils; you'll look great no matter what you wear." James calls through her door. He had been ready and waiting for almost 10 minutes and was getting impatient.

"Just a second." She calls out. She bustles through the door, almost knocking James off his feet. "Ready" she announces. They go out the front door and walk down the street. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know. Why don't we head to Trafalgar Square? We can grab some food on the way, and eat there." James suggests.

"Sounds good." Lily smiles at him. She grabs his hand as they continue walking. They stop at a small sandwich shop and pick up sandwiches. They walk the rest of the way and find it is crowded with people as usual. Lily spots that there is no one on one of the lions. She drags James over. "Hurry up James, I found a spot to sit." He runs with her and they get there before anyone else has a chance. Lily tries to get up by her self but can't, she's too short to hop up with out help. James reaches up and sets the sandwiches on the lion's back.

"Here I'll give you a boost." James offers. He bends down and puts his hands together. Lily puts her foot into the stirrup he made with his hands. Lily had made the unfortunate decision to wear a skirt. James, being the hot-blooded male he is, couldn't help but look while giving the boost. _Look at these long legs, he thinks, oh and those creamy white thighs, and…no James, we can't go any farther up._ He looks down at his feet embarrassed. Lily is up and James hops up behind her. _Gods why did I look at her? She's just so gorgeous. We fit together perfectly, sitting up here like this…_

"James? Earth to James." Lily says. She's holding the sandwiches in her hands, and trying to pass him one.

"Huh?" He snaps out of his trance. He notices the food. "Oh thanks, sorry bout that." He takes the sandwich from her and they both eat. After their done, they people watch. Lily leans back into James and he unconsciously wraps her arms around her waist. They stay like this for hours, just looking around. Finally, Lily starts to get bored. James lets go of her and she turns around to face him. James looks into her eyes, his hazel eyes connect with her emerald green ones. He looks away startling her.

"James, I'm getting bored. Let's go get ice cream or something." Lily says. James helps her down and they walk around for a bit until they find an ice cream parlour.

"So Lils, what would you like to get?" he asks her. She looks up at the menu on the wall.

"I'm not sure, umm…maybe the orange sorbet." Lily says. "Yes, the orange sorbet."

"All right, why don't you go sit down and I'll get the ice cream?" he suggests. Lily goes over to a booth and sits. Soon after James joins her, handing her the sorbet. James gets lime sorbet. James watches Lily as she eats her sorbet._ How does she make that look so sexy? Its eating ice cream for god's sake, he thinks. The way she's licking her cone, she can't know how that's making my body react._ Just watching Lily lick her cone makes James get a little hard. _Bad thoughts James, bad thoughts. Think of something else, ok umm…Snivellus wearing a dress, Snivellus is bad enough. Oh thank god._ James felt himself soften.

"Can I try yours?" she asks innocently, looking at him intently with her emerald orbs. He nods, Lily leans over the table and licks James' cone, still looking at him. _Can he tell that I want him, or does he think I'm too innocent, she wonders._ Lily continues eating her cone erotically. Finally they finish eating; James must have had to think of Snape over a dozen times.

"So are you ready to head back?" he squeaks out as they get up. Lily nods, they walk back and in hand again. As they near the house, Lily notices something hanging above the house.

"James, what's that?" she asks. He looks away from her to the house. He recognizes the cloud of smoke, the mark left by Voldemort.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaims under his breath. He drops her hand and runs to the house, the door is open. Lily runs after him as he enters the house. She finds him standing there, in the living room, in shock. There, lying on the floor was his mother, crumpled against the wall like she had been pushed to it. James rushes over, crouches down and starts shaking her. "Mum…Mum, come on Mum. Wake up Mum."

"James" Lily says softly as she walks up behind him. She bends down, placing her hand on his shoulder. _I'm not sure what to do; I mean neither of my parents has died. Just be there for him, a voice says in her head. How, she asks it. Do what he has done for you, the voice says. _"James it'll be ok."

"Lily…"

"It's ok James."

"She's right Mr. Potter." A voice says from behind. They turn around, knowing it is Dumbledore. He walks over to them and helps them up. James just stood there with a blank face, Lily stood beside him holding his hand. Dumbledore spots this and smiles.

"Professor Dumbledore…" James starts. Dumbledore puts up his hand.

"You two will be coming with me to Hogwarts, this home is no longer safe for you."

"Professor Dumbledore, what about Sirius and Remus? They're staying here too."

"Nothing to worry about, Miss. Evans. They have already been contacted and are at the school, along with Miss. Chine from next door." Dumbledore tells them. He transfigures a scrap of material left on the ground into a portkey. They all touch it and within seconds they are at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office.


	12. author's note

Hey guys I know it's been a bit since I've updated, but I have my reasons. One being I've had writers block, another being that I haven't had a lot of time, and last being that I've been writing another fanfic that I haven't posted yet. I'm going up north from where I live for a week then the cottage for another week, so I won't be able to update for a bit. I'll try and update as soon as I get back, but I can't promise anything. 


	13. Depression

Ok people I'm gonna try and reply to your reviews. I'm only gonna start this now, so if you reviewed before chapter 11 it won't be included right now. I'm gonna continue this for the rest of the chapters, so if you have any questions ask them in a review.

**long-haired-hippie-freak a.k.a. Bella: **eventually ya know they will have sex. Thank you for adding me to your author alert, fav. authors and fav. stories. And thanks for recommending me too!

**x7xToxicx7x:** good to know I keep you guessing. Don't worry, I won't desert you guys.

**Star19(): **glad to know you like this.

**Allison(): **points to you, yes it is kinda from there, but also from second helpings, it was the name of Marcus' band.

**the-girl-named-kittie: **I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** like many others I'm glad you liked James' mum, but like any story it needed somewhere to go so I needed to have something happen.

**Gryffindor620: **glad to hear you like it.

**gatoriris: **cliffies are great, aren't they?

**Who-is-John-Galt?(): **thank you! I'll think about changing the title it could help. If you have an ideas I'd be glad to hear them.

**Anna Ierse: **that's so nice, I'm really happy you enjoy it.

**man eating plant:** I'm glad to see you came over here! Yes I will e-mail you when I update. I stopped updating at death-curse because I just found it easier to do it here.

**r.3.d.3.m.p.t.i.0.n:** hehehe, I like that part too!!!

**Star19(): **I'm glad you like it. Lately my updates have been farther in between so it's good that you can wait. I'm trying to write as quick as I can!

**Gryffindor620:** I KNOW! I hate having it.

**fuzzycat982:** Thanx!

**KMK:** you'll have to wait and see won't you.

**hpotterluver: **Yes, Voldemort is in power when the Potters are adults. They were in the original Order of the Phoenix fight against him; this is found out in the fifth book.

James sat on his bed in the dorm alone. He was being suffocated by his grief. James had not left his bed in the last three days, soon everyone would be back and classes would start. Sirius and Remus had been trying since they arrived to get him to move. Dumbledore had taken him to his room as soon as they got to the school. Lily had come up a few times with Remus or Sirius, but James had rebuffed her every time. On the last day before the holiday ends, Sirius, Remus and Lily go up. They were determined to get him out of bed. James could not act like this once school starts. As they enter the room, they realize that the curtains around his bed are still closed. They were closed when the boys had left earlier. Lily turned to the boys.

"Why don't you let me handle him alone this time? If I really need help then I'll call for you. Maybe this just needs a woman's touch. Come up in 20 minutes if we're not down yet." She tells them. Remus and Sirius leave the room as Lily climbs through the curtain surrounding the bed. James lies on his side facing the other direction. Lily watches him, by the way of his breathing, James is asleep. _Bloody Hell, this guy is so hard to wake up; the only way is for me to kiss him. With the way he's been lately, though, I'm not sure it's a good idea, she thinks. _Finally she gives up the internal battle and moves over so she can kiss him. James doesn't seem to wake up at first, but soon he pushes her off. Lily tumbles off the bed backwards from the unexpected force.

"What was that for Sirius?" he grumbles, thinking it was his best friend. He turns over and sees the curtains slightly parted, with Lily on the ground. She gets up, rubbing her bum.

"So I take it I'm not the only one who uses that method on you. Sirius seems to have found the only way to wake you up." Lily tells him with humour in her voice. She climbs up onto the bed again and closes the curtains. She becomes serious. "James you need to get out of this funk. All you've done since we got back is lie in bed. I know you loved your mum, but this out of hand. Classes start tomorrow, everyone comes back tonight. You have to get out of bed. You're deteriorating. Come on Remus and Sirius are down in the common room waiting for us."

"Lily just leave me alone. I get enough of this from Sirius and Remus."

"Please James...do it for me. Your mum wouldn't want you to be like this...do it for her. We all love you James, just come down to the common room. You don't have to leave the dorm right now, but just have a shower get, dressed and come down. I'll wait here for you." She tells him. James sits up, still under the covers.

"I really don't want to Lily. I get this all the time from Remus, from Sirius, from Dumbledore. Just leave me alone Lily...I want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving until you get out of bed and get ready. I'll stay here all night if I have to."

"Lily just go away." He tells her forcefully. She stares at him and shakes her head no. "Lily...just go! I want to be alone! Don't you understand? My mum didn't just die, she was **murdered**! I can't just get over that. She was the only good thing in my life before Hogwarts."

"James you can't change what happened. No one can. I think you need to get out of bed, come down to the common room at least. We need to get you out of here, out of this room." She tells him. She notices there are tears forming in his eyes. She crawls over to him and pulls him into her arms. "Oh James...I'm sorry. I'm here for you, Sirius is here, Remus is here, and Eloise and Jenna got here once they heard what happened. You have so many people here for you. Please, for us, go have a shower and get dressed. I'll wait here."

"I don't want to leave this room. You're the only one I need right now." He says to her. Lily grabs his hand and pulls him out of bed. Reluctantly he follows her tug. As she envelops him in a hug, he leans down and kisses Lily. She responds quickly to him. _He deserves some pleasure in his life, the poor guy, she thinks._ James runs his tongue along her bottom lip begging for permission. She grants it, he probes her mouth, searching every crevice of it. Their tongues dance ferociously. Leaving her mouth, James kisses down to her collarbone. Lily moans as he reaches the sensitive flesh. His blood stirs. James works his way back up to her mouth, capturing her again. Somehow they had gotten turned around; James slowly backs Lily up until her knees hit the bed. Lily lets go of him and sits down, she edges her way farther back on it. James just stares at her for a few minutes; finally he joins her on the bed. He lies down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. She leans over and catches him in a passionate kiss. She sucks his lower lip. James runs his hands over her body, not touching but skimming the air over her. This made Lily shiver, just having James so near, doing something so sensual, was too much. He slowly undoes the buttons holding her thin sweater on her body. Sitting up, it easily falls from her shoulders and is taken off. She kisses him again. James pulls away from her and sits up. His painful erection tents his pants; he held a pillow over his lap so Lily wouldn't see. "I want to, but we can't..."

"James, I know. Come on...please go have a shower and we'll get out of here. Remus and Sirius will be coming up here any minute now. Please we can do anything you want to, just get out of bed." Lily pleads. James nods his head and goes into the bathroom. He needed a cold shower. While Lily waits on his bed, James goes into the adjoined bathroom. He turns the shower on, filling the room with steam. He strips off all his clothes and steps in letting the hot water run down his body. He strokes himself thinking of what happened with Lily. His body bucks as he finishes. He goes threw all the motions of washing himself. He walks back into his room clad in only a towel. Lily sits on the bed, still waiting. She watches him as he comes out. Water drips from his body and hair. _This looks familiar, oh yes at home...wait did I say home? I did, it's not my home though, it's his...maybe not anymore, if Dumbledore doesn't let him go back. Well I got him out of bed, she thinks not wanting to think about Mrs. Potter death and what will happen anymore. _James shakes his head spraying water everywhere as he walks over to the end of the bed. Lily laughs at him as she gets sprayed. He opens his trunk up and gets out clean boxers, a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looks up at her, she smiles. "Feel any better?"

"A little." He says. He pulls the boxers on under the towel and lets it drop. Lily looks at the door as they hear it open. Sirius and Remus walk in.

"Well..." Remus starts.

"Looks like you were right Lils. It did take a woman's touch." Sirius finished. They both sit down on James' bed.

"But Sirius, I didn't do anything you haven't done before." Lily tells them coyly. Sirius shoots her a confused look. She laughs at it; James, fully clothed now, laughs along. "All I did was kiss him, he pushed me off thinking it was you."

"Padfoot, I didn't know you swung the other way, you puff." Remus joked.

"I never kissed you mate."

"No, you just did everything else though...how was I supposed to know it wasn't you?" James responds grumpily. Lily starts to pull him to her as he starts to walk by. He pulls her up into his arms.

"Why don't we all go to the common room? Jenna and Eloise should be down there, right guys?" Lily asks. Remus nods. The two boys get up and they all walk down the staircase. Eloise and Jenna are sitting on the couch waiting expectantly for them.

"Are you ok James?" Eloise asked as she went over to Sirius.

"Better then I was thanks." he says. Remus goes and sits down on the couch with Jenna. Sirius takes the chair, with Eloise on his lap. Lily leans up against the couch, James lays down with his head in her lap. They sit there in silence for what seems like hours. No one can think of what might be the right thing to say.

"So..." Jenna starts. She can't think of anything to finish it off with.

"Yeah..." Remus does the same thing.

"Guys...it's ok. I'll cope. So what's been going on while I've been stuck up there?" James asks them quietly.

"Besides trying to get you out, not much." Remus tells him.

"We've, I mean Jenna, Sirius, Remus and I, have been to Hogsmeade a few times. Dumbledore thought we might like it, he said you could've come to, but we couldn't get you out." Eloise says shyly from her spot.

"You didn't go Lils?" he asks her. He looks up at her, waiting. She shakes her head no. "Why not?"

"I couldn't just leave you here alone, well without a friend. What if you needed something? It wouldn't be right to have left you. I wanted to be here for you if you needed something or someone." Lily responds.

"You really didn't need to."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Why aren't you two together yet? You're perfect for each other and it's not like we haven't caught you snogging before." Jenna blurts out. She slaps a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry guys. I'm so stupid. I feel so bad, you know me I say whatever in my head. It must seem like I'm not sympathetic at all."

"It's all right Jenn. I'm fine with it, you're not stupid." James tells her. "I'm not sure the answer to your question though. Lils?"

"I'm not sure either. You stopped asking me out." Lily tells him, blushing slightly, unconsciously playing with his hair. She looks down at his face. He reaches up and drags a finger along her jaw line.

"Well then I guess we are." James says.

"Since you put it that way..." Lily says sarcastically. James looks up at her, seeing the look on her face; he realizes he went about it all wrong.

"All right, all right." He says. He gets up on one knee. He starts dramatically. "Lily Evans, love of my life, will you do me the great pleasure of going out with me?"

* * *

Dun dun duh... what will she say yes?...no? Tell me what you want to happen. Do you guys want them to get together now or later? Hehehe I love all you who review me...and I guess I love all you who don't too, but not as much as those who do. So review so I can love you all the same.


End file.
